Time Travelling Spangles
by MysteryGal5
Summary: After receiving the Super Solider serum, what if Steve was chosen to fly a time machine and have the opportunity to solve crimes throughout all of time and space? Just who will he meet along the way? (Avengers AU, Based off Doctor Who, Features Avengers but mostly OC's)
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story. Based on Doctor Who with Steve as, you could say, The Doctor. I have written some of my OC's but The Avengers will be mentioned. This is an intro but I'll have another chapter ready introducing my first OC.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel, BBC, the characters that I based my OC's off of (although I made up their names), Mulan and Mulan II**

* * *

A New Legend:

_There was a legend forespoken a long time ago. That one day, a man picked from many contenders will one day fill the shoes of what we hope to be a persistence of this legend. He must stand from 1000 men and is the first willing to sacrifice his life for others. He must understand the laws of time and the problems with time as well. There are problems he must face along the way._

_1. Identities are a problem. Your name must never be mentioned. This person shall only go by a title. Of course, along the way, a fake identity must be acquired. _

_2. Trust your allies. There will be people he will meet along the way. Some, very powerful people. They will make impacts on the universe and even to him._

_3. When dealing with a problem, he must act upon it. He must be tranquil as a forest but a fire within. Once he finds his center, he is sure to win. He must be swift as a coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the force of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Like a rock, he must be hard. Like an oak, he must stand firm. Think fast, like his shield. Like a cloud, he is soft. Like bamboo, he bends in the wind. Creeping slowly, you're at peace because you know; it's ok to be afraid._

_There have been many candidates who can physically apply for this role. But not the way we wanted him to apply. But there was one. He was not what we expected to qualify for this role, but after a major test, he was willing to sacrifice himself for others. That was what we wanted in a man. Once we made him into an enhanced human being, he was stronger on the outside as well as on the inside. _

_He was ready. _

_We armed him with his bigger on the inside time machine with the ability to travel throughout all of time and space, a sonic screwdriver that can pretty much do anything you want it to do, psychic paper that will allow him anywhere if it works on the user. _

_But there was one more thing. A very big thing. Across the universe many people and or aliens will be requesting one thing out of him. One simple passage. It's the passage that explains why he was picked to fulfill the shoes he's in now. Only he knows. And he can never reveal it to anyone except for only one reason…_

_Why was he picked? Out of all humanity, why was he picked?_

_This man's name is Steve Rogers. But to the world, he's now known as The Captain. And this is his story:_

* * *

**Seems good? Next chapter is where it gets interesting...**


	2. Detective Candace Storm

**Here is an introduction to my first of many OC's.**

**Some more info about this story: Chapters will vary from around 4,000 to 7,000 words. (Yes, I'm legit like that and have hope for this story). Most stories will be based off of some Doctor Who episodes and I will mention when. **

**I've planned out 51 chapters for this story filled with my expertise logic.**

**Yes I will be mentioning The Avengers. They will be in most chapters but not all.**

**And yes there will be a chapter where they all assemble. Just saving you time so you won't ask later.**

**Copyright : Marvel and BBC**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Detective Candace Storm:

Steve Rogers was off on his first adventure in his time machine. He was no longer the scrawny self he was before. He was now about 6'2 and all muscle (basically the enhanced human being fit for the job). Of course, he had no actual costume at the moment so he was just wearing a white shirt and tanned colored pants.

He was off to a great start.

At least he was before he landed his bigger-on-the-inside time machine…that was when it got all blurry. Scratch that about being off to a great start.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve woke up in a small bed with a ceiling fan spinning above him. He had no clue what happened. When he sat up, a lady he didn't know walked in the room.

She was wearing a black pantsuit with a dark red shirt underneath. She stood at about 5'8 with the help of black high-heeled boots. She had a slender figure with the help of dark skin and small black curls that ran past matching her dark brown eyes.

"I see you're up." She started as she took a few more steps into the room. Steve stared at her doubtful if he should even trust her.

"Who are you?" Steve asked her looking around the room. "And where am I?"

The lady took a few notes before glancing back at him. Steve would admit to her being attractive but had no clue what she was writing about.

"The name's Storm." She told him as she flashed him a badge. It was a certified FBI badge. "Detective Candace Storm of the FBI."

"Are you here to kill me Detective?" Steve asked eyeing her sidearm with a gun in it.

"Oh no." She replied. "I'm here to interrogate you."

Steve stood up and faced her. This wasn't on his schedule. Not that he even had one. "Well what do you want to know about me? I'll just have you know that there is a limit to what I can reveal."

She stared at him and Steve read it as an, 'I don't care' face. "Well I don't have a limit of questions. Name?"

"The Captain." He responded.

"Captain what?"

"Just the Captain."

"Seriously?" She asked. Steve nodded his head. Candace shrugged her shoulders and continued. "How did you get here?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Steve asked as he looked around the room. He didn't see his time machine in sight. "Wait…where's my vehicle?"

"Somewhere."

Steve couldn't believe this. "I don't think you understand Candace – or Detective Storm. If that box ends up in the wrong hands; there will be chaos."

He walked past Candace and headed out the door. Candace immediately followed him. She noticed that Steve suddenly paused in his tracks when he looked at where he was. It was nothing like where he came from.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"New York, FBI." She responded as some other agents passed by.

"What year is it?"

Candace looked at him confused. "What do you mean what year? Are you some sort of alien time traveler?" Steve glanced at her and winked. She was about to burst out but Steve held her down. "Listen, Detective Storm, I need that box."

"You're the Captain." She said ignoring Steve's last statement. "The Captain. Oh my god…you've got to get out of here."

"I've been attempting to." Steve admitted. "But since you seem all frantic now, I've decided to stay."

"Well, the FBI of 2013 won't let you go. We've heard about the legend. The Captain will once again come when the time's right. But the thing is, they think you're an actual alien; you know from outer space."

"I'm just human. 100% human."

"I know that. But they've heard the legends that you are going to destroy time."

"We'll see about that when I get there. Wait, are you still interrogating me?"

"I kind of have to. It's my job." She said as they started walking around the FBI. "So how early is this for you?"

"Barely started." Steve replied as he noticed what the people of The FBI are doing. He recognized this procedure. The same formula in one of the scientist's hand. He walked up to the table and knew exactly what was happening. But he just had to hear it from someone else. "What is happening here?"

"We're creating a new league of super soldiers." One of the scientists explained. Super soldiers? Just like him? This was mad…

Steve looked at Candace to make sure and she nodded her head.

"That's not a good idea." Steve told them. He was to remain the one and only super soldier.

"How so?" Another FBI agent asked.

"A lot of people would want that formula. Very bad, powerful people. If that formula gets in the wrong hands, the world will be in a much bigger state of danger then it possibly already is. If administrated to the wrong person, it could easily kill them."

"The world is already a screwed up place." An older man said. He looked to be about mid 50's with scruffy white hair and a tuxedo. "We're just here to make it a better place. We do our best to protect the civilians."

"Captain, this is District Chief Anders." Candace tells him. They both shook hands.

"Captain…" He muttered. "I've heard many stories. We all have. Glad you could make."

"Well, I'm happy that I just happened to drop here." Steve said awkwardly before heading back to his previous point. "You do know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"Someone bad is here to corrupt your little gig." Steve said as he looks at one of the scientists with a suspicious look. The scientist didn't even notice Steve looking at him. But what Steve did notice was that he stole one of the containers full of the secret formula and pushed a button on his keychain. "And someone already is…"

Various areas of the room they were in exploded and knocked some scientists and agents including Steve, Candace and District Chief Anders off of their feet.

"Get him!" Anders exclaimed as he pulled out his gun and began shooting at the bad guy.

The phony scientist had a gun of his own and shot Anders. Candace was immediately filled with rage and ran after him with her gun propped in her hand.

"Candace!" Steve yelled. But she ignored him and ran out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The scientist ran out and rushed into a car with his ally and they drove off in a rush. Candace made it onto the street and saw the car drive off. She pointed her gun at the driver and shot one bullet.

It went clean through the drivers head and the car crashed into a parked car off to the side and an upcoming taxi. Candace saw as the scientist jumped into the taxi and pushed out the driver.

These people just don't give up.

The scientist was in the taxi and started driving again. Except, he was headed on course towards Candace who was standing in the middle of the road directly in his path. But Candace didn't care. It was her duty to protect humanity and she was going to do so either way.

She took a few steps closer and continued to shoot. She shot a bullet that just made a crack in the window beside his face. When she shot again, the same thing happened.

The car was gaining on her and she had her gun pointed directly at his face. She was about to pull the trigger but got knocked out of the way and landed on the ground. She looked to find that The Captain knocked her out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed as the car drove by. "I had a good shot!"

"At being killed!" Steve added as he saw the car get away. "I'll get him!"

Steve ran on the busy street of New York through every car but kept his eyes on the taxi. It took a sharp turn so Steve took his turn a street behind. Maybe he wasn't off to a bad start.

He kept on running keeping a glimpse of the taxi through every alleyway. Steve cut through an alley and noticed a fence taller than him at the other end. So he picked up speed and gracefully jumped over it. When he landed and was about to run onto the main street and almost got hit by two cars.

He caught a glimpse of the taxi and was sprinting right towards it. He was hot on its tail but took a small detour. He jumped on some cars and started hopping on some other cars to get to the taxi.

Apparently if you jump on cars in present day New York, you just get yelled at. Even if you're the one saving their lives.

Once he landed on top of the designated taxi, the scientist drove away from traffic and carried off somewhere else. He pointed his gun to the roof of the car and started shooting bullets through the roof. Steve swiveled to the side keeping his grip on the moving taxi.

The fake scientist crashed into a truck being so focused on shooting Steve. That caused the taxi to begin rolling over with a door and Steve flying off. Once the taxi stopped, the now dizzy scientist rummaged his way out and saw Steve. He began shooting and causing a crowd of people to run off petrified.

Steve picked up the car door and used it as a shield since his actual shield was in the time machine which he didn't know the location to. The bad guy picked up a little boy about 7 years old and threatened to shoot him if Steve took a step closer. Steve froze on the spot for the sake of the little boy and watched the scientist run off towards the harbor.

Steve ran after and turned a corner to see the scientist maliciously smiling at him. The gun was jabbed into the kid's skull.

"Wait!" Steve exclaimed. "Just don't!"

The scientist pointed the gun back at Steve and pulled the trigger only to notice that there were no more bullets in it. Frustrated, he threw the kid in the water and ran off.

"No!" Steve exclaimed as he heard the kid splash in the water. Steve ran over and saw the kid treading water.

"Don't worry!" The kid said to him. "I can swim!"

Steve continued to run after him and noticed that he got in a submarine and was on his way. Well, he didn't expect his first mission to involve swimming as he dove into the water and began swimming after that submarine.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The scientist sat in the submarine smiling since he thought he made a perfect escape. Steve quickly swam up to the submarine and punched the window making water pour through rapidly. Steve lifted the chamber and pulled the evil scientist back to shore.

Steve threw the man on the shore as he climbed the ladder. Boy, he really wanted to get this guy badly. The man threw a punch but Steve backed up avoiding it. Steve kicked him on the ground causing the formula to break and spill everywhere. At least that was done, but that man wasn't.

"Who the hell are you?!" Steve asked as he grabbed his collar.

"Does it matter?!" He replied as he adjusted one of his teeth that turned out to be a suicide pill. "I'm dead to you." Steve dropped him on the ground and allowed him to die. There was nothing he could do at this point.

He just stopped some other civilian. Was this all he was meant for? Well, he'll just have to continue doing this all over time and space. He just stood there dazed. If he was going to continue this, which he was going to, he would have to change some aspects about him. He needed a costume and his time machine back.

He looked up from his small daydream and saw Candace there with some policemen who were taping up the area. She looked beat-down as she slowly walked up to Steve. She looked up to him and gave him a comforting smile.

"Great job Captain." She praised as she led him to her car.

"Thank you, Detective." He replied. "Can we just -"

"Yeah, we're heading back to the precinct."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What's happened?" Candace asked as she arrived back at the precinct with Steve close behind her. "Is everyone alright?"

"Minor cuts and scrapes on most." One of the other police filled her in on. "Except…District Chief Anders is dead."

Candace stared at the cop wide-eyed. "Well someone has to replace him. Someone has to be District Chief."

"There are many authorities on the line. We won't be able to have one until tomorrow."

"That's fine." She said as she looked back at The Captain. "I'll just finish my case on The Captain."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace led Steve to the back of the precinct where his bland looking time machine stood in front of him. Steve was happy it was still here. But like he thought to himself earlier, something had to be changed about this. He was supposed to be remembered. And nobody is going to remember a bland costume with a matching bland box.

"So this is your time machine?" She asked not seeming impressed. It was the size of a phone box on the outside. "Seems kind of small."

"Just wait there." Steve told her. "I'll be a minute."

He went inside. Candace couldn't even imagine what could be going on in that really tiny box. But since he popped out in five minutes wearing a new outfit. It's not like the outfit was that appealing (at least to her opinion). It was a red and blue spangled suit with a white star on the chest and matching red boots.

"What are you wearing?" She asked giving him a weird look. "You look as if The Fourth of July vomited all over you."

"I actually like it." Steve defended. "Spangles are cool."

"No they're not."

"But what if it had a matching box?" He asked as he gave his time machine a friendly punch. It suddenly turned from bland to spangle. "What do you think now?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Come on Detective." He begged. "If you're still doing you're little interrogation on me, why don't you come inside."

"In there?" She asked skeptically as he took a step inside. "But what if I suddenly become claustrophobic?"

"Trust me." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm the Captain." She took his hand and he pulled her inside. He casually walked around the console as she stood at the entrance still astonished. "Isn't it nice and roomy?"

"It's – it's bigger on the inside." She stated as she dropped her weapons on a nearby chair. "So this is where the magic happens?"

"Pretty much." Steve replied as he maneuvered the console. "So where do you want me to take you?"

"Home." She responded.

Steve looked at her confused. "Home? I have a time machine and you want to go home?" She simply nodded her head. "Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to go anywhere with you, I might as well dress for it. I will not run around mysterious planets being chased by mysterious aliens with a spangled man in my pantsuit."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace walked back in the time machine wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans with a mahogany red leather jacket and black converse. "You should know that I'm still on duty." She told him still having the badge on her. "This is my job as a Detective."

"You could stay for a while." Steve said.

"Captain, I have a job."

"That's the best part. I could take you anywhere at any time and you will still be back in time for your next coffee break."

"I don't plan on staying for long." She firmly stated. "I just need enough for my investigation."

"How long is that?" He asked. "I'm supposed to be a time traveler. Time could be nothing. Be more specific."

"I'll make a deal with you. One trip in the past, present, future and space. Then I'm done."

"Sounds good."

"So what does that make us? Like a crime fighting duo?"

Steve never really thought about that. "Maybe for now, you can be my good mate."

Candace stared at him before he realized that the phrase came out wrong. He meant mate as in a friendship; not the way she was talking about.

"You want to mate?!"

"No!" Steve automatically started blushing. Great, you finally snag a companion and she's off to a bad start too. "I said you can be my mate – friend."

"You're not mating with me Spangles!" She exclaimed.

"A friend! I want a friend!"

"You better be since I'm not mating with you. You're just someone who drops out of the sky and insists on dressing like a clown."

"No! Listen to me Candace!"

"I am not including this in my report on you!" She ran off deeper into the time machine. "Call me once you get our priorities straight!"

"Candace!"

Wow, Steve would keep her around for longer if she showed some of that feistiness towards some enemies. Although, he would like a mate. Someone who can understand him and has a side for passion yet can be a warrior when needed. He liked a woman who also had a mysterious side and something that would automatically swoon him over. But a woman like that would have had to be custom made for him. And judging by Candace; nobody on this planet was like that.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace headed back to the console room once Steve was back to himself.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Since you want to know about me, I decided to get some information about you."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Look outside."

Candace walked outside and saw that they were in a playground with slides, swings, monkey bars and trees.

"I remember this place." She said as she took a few steps and saw some kids running around playing tag with each other. "I came here all the time when I was a little girl." One little girl on top of the monkey bars caught her attention the most. She had short black curls that bounced off of her shoulders. It was her as a little girl.

"You know the day?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah…" She muttered. "This was the day I fell from the top of the monkey bars."

Steve knew what he was doing at this point. "Then what happened?"

"It's weird. A woman in a red leather jacket swooped over and caught me before I could hit the ground. She had this man beside her who looked as if he was part of the circus -" She looked over at Steve who winked at her. "No…Captain. You're telling me that I saved myself from hitting the ground?"

"You could." He replied as he watched the little girl climb to the top. "Or you could watch yourself drop on the ground and change the future. Not to mention rip all of reality apart and possibly destroy the world." She stared at him wide-eyed. "It's really up to you. But note, I will support you for whatever decision you make."

Candace slowly walked forward and saw as he younger self made it to the top. Her past self walked across before stumbling. Present Candace ran over and caught her past self before she hit the ground. Candace rolled on the ground before picking both versions of herself up.

Steve walked over and checked to see if they were both alright with his sonic screwdriver.

"Are you ok?" Candace asked her younger self trying not to be obvious that it's her.

"Thank you." Her younger self replied. The little girl looked up at Steve. The Captain just waved at her and she ran off.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So Detective Storm, does that count as your trip to the past?" Steve asked as he fiddled with the controls.

"Considering that it was only 5 minutes long and all I did was save myself, how about a no."

"I like that Candace. So one trip in space, the present, the past and the future. One question Detective: Out of all of time and space, where do you want to start?"

Candace felt the time machine moving beneath her and couldn't believe she was actually moving through the fabric of time itself. With all of the events of the past with what's happening right now and what still has to come, where would she like to start?

She looked back at the Spangled Man with her answer.

"Surprise me."

* * *

**And there's your introduction on my very first OC : Detective Candace Storm. You like her so far? Cause if you don't, you're kind of stuck with her for many chapters.**

**You like it so far? And no, this was not my best chapter.**


	3. Rogers and Storm

**Copyright: Marvel, Doctor Who (The Shakespeare Code) and whatever is here that I forgot to mention**

* * *

Rogers and Storm:

_Soon, at the hours of woven words, we will rise again. And this fleeting Earth will perish!_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"How do you travel in time?" Candace asked Steve as he was controlling the time machine. They were both holding on for their lives as Steve was attempting to drive the time machine. "How does this travel in time?"

"That's the fun and mystery part of it Candace." Steve replied. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Now hold on!" He pushed a lever and they flew back.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed as she got up. "Did you have to pass some test to fly this?!"

"Yes." Steve replied. "And I kind of failed it."

"Then why were you picked?" She asked. Steve froze as the time machine landed. She asked the question. The question. She noticed the daze he was in. "Captain?"

"Sorry." Steve said as he snapped back into reality. "But I promised you a trip in the past, present, future, space and I brought you somewhere. Detective Storm, I will amaze you."

He opened the door and Candace couldn't believe that they actually moved back in time to around the 1600's. It was beautiful. They were in a quaint little village with many people wearing old-fashioned clothing she only saw either in textbooks or movies.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said looking around in shock. "You have got to be kidding me. We actually moved to the past. I'm amazed already."

"Then let's go." Steve said walked forward. "Let's explore."

"But are we safe?" She asked as she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Is it like in the movies where if you step on a butterfly and suddenly the future of the human race changes?"

"Then I'll tell you this, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you? It's the 1600's, not some safari."

"But wait, am I allowed? Will I be forced to be some type of slave or even charted as one?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not exactly white." She firmly stated. Steve understood that she was nervous about all this.

"And I'm not exactly dressed for London 1600's." He said referring to his patriotic spandex suit. "Just walk like you own the place and nobody will notice. Works for me. Now, moving on from that, there is a reason on why I took you here."

"Why?" Candace asked as they continued walking through the bust streets. "Because you owed me a trip to the past and now I've got it?"

"No. Because you seem like those types of girls who like books." He reasoned. She nodded her head agreeing. He got that right. "So I took you somewhere you would like." They both turned a corner and Candace couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Candace Storm, welcome to the Globe Theater. Which today, contains one of your favorite authors…"

"You mean…Shakespeare? He's here?"

"Detective Storm, would you like to be escorted to meet him?" He held his arm out to her.

"Oh Captain, I will." She replied excited as she linked her arm with his.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As the theater's play finished, the whole crowd including Steve and Candace were erupting in applause giving the actors a standing ovation. Candace never thought she would find herself here watching this in the actual era it took place.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed. "Truly amazing! It's working up a spell! But where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare! Author! Author! That's what they yell to see the author right?"

Before Steve could reply, the audience around them started chanting like Candace did. She looked ecstatic at the people around her.

"It is now." Steve muttered.

When William Shakespeare in the flesh walked out on stage, Candace started clapping with joy. This was her dream; but she noticed something a bit weird.

"He looks different from his portraits." She stated.

"He's a genius." Steve replied as Shakespeare was blowing kisses to the audience and bending down to shake some hands. "The genius and we get to hear him speak. How lucky are we? He uses great words – the best, beautiful words."

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare exclaimed shocking them.

Steve looked flushed. Those were some words; not sure if they were exactly poetic.

"That's why you should never meet your heroes." Candace muttered to him.

"You've all got good taste." Shakespeare preached to the audience. "I'll give you that. And now I know what you're all thinking, that was quite a funny ending. It just stops where the boy gets the girl. But loves in a tangle and you'll all find out soon. All in good time." Shakespeare bowed but suddenly snapped back. Steve found that odd but nobody else seemed to notice. "When, you ask? Tomorrow night. I'll have a whole new play by tomorrow night."

Everyone clapped except for Steve who kept on examining him from where he was standing.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm no expert, but I don't remember there ever being a sequel to that play." Candace stated as her and Steve were walking through the village.

"Love's Labor Won." Steve corrected. "And you're right. It's a lost play. It doesn't exist. There are rumors and it's mentioned in his other plays but it never turns up. Nobody knows why."

"How did it disappear in the first place?"

"Are you always asking questions?"

"Are you always avoiding to answer them?" She raised an eyebrow at him and Steve smirked. She had a point there. "I know you're as curious as I am. And Captain, I want an adventure. We can't possibly leave now."

"Then I guess we'll be solving a mystery." Steve said as he began running into a nearby bar. Candace followed him inside and noticed that Shakespeare was in there.

"How did you know he was here?" Candace whispered to him.

"I didn't." Steve replied. "Hello!" Steve greeted to Shakespeare and the crowd he was with.

"No autographs…" Shakespeare replied in a slightly drunken matter. But he suddenly changed his gaze when he looked at Candace. He loved the way her dark curls matched her dark complexion that made her eyes stand out. "Actually, you can sit next to me."

"Thank you." Candace replied as she sat on the stool next to him.

"I think Shakespeare has found his new muse." One of the people he was sitting with said as the crowd walked off. "Sweet Lady, such unusual clothing; very well fitted garments."

Candace hesitated on what to say next. Shakespeare was actually flirting with her. But why would he judge her outfit and not the Star Spangled Man's outfit. His would actually stop traffic.

"Thank you?" She replied unsure of her answer.

"I'm The Captain of The Stars." Steve introduced as he showed him his psychic paper.

Psychic paper is disguised as an ID card. Inside the card was a white sheet of paper which induces the person reading it to see what they want to read.

"And this is my mate – friend, Candace Storm." Steve finished hoping Candace didn't catch his mistake.

"That's an interesting piece of paper you got there." Shakespeare complimented his psychic paper.

"Really?"

"It's blank."

Steve looked shocked. There was only a rare case it can ever be blank. "Very clever. You sir, are very clever."

"Doesn't matter." The author stated. "Who are you really and who is your very piece of sweet looking chocolate on the side?"

"Excuse me?" Candace asked slightly blushing.

"Or are you some African Queen?"

She giggled at his predictions.

"Actually, Candace is from a land very far away." Steve corrected.

As the three drank and lightly chatted, that suddenly stopped when they heard screaming coming from outside. Once they reached the outdoors, they saw a man spitting out gallons of water for no reason. He seemed to be choking on it and trying to release it from his system. There wasn't even that much water nearby. Candace and Steve immediately ran over to help him but before they could administer anything to help the man died on the ground.

"Who was that?" Candace asked.

"He was a man who wanted to cancel the show for tomorrow." Shakespeare responded. "Not to mention an actor in my show."

"How did this happen?" Steve wondered.

"It's as if his lungs are filled with water." Candace replied but in a hushed tone for only Steve to hear. "But it also seems that he's gotten a blow to the heart."

"Just a cardio collapse." Steve told the crowd. Candace yanked him back down.

"Why are you telling them that?" She asked.

"This area has a lot has still got only one foot in The Dark Ages. If I panic and tell them the truth, they'll think it's witchcraft."

"Well, what is it?"

"Witchcraft."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So many strange events." Shakespeare stated as he led back to Shakespeare's house. Actually wasn't that far from the death scene they just witnessed. "But I've never heard of a land where a woman could take action. Where are you from, Miss. Candace Storm?"

"A place where a woman can do anything a man can do." She simply replied. Candace has always wondered how women lived back in this era. They had orders and limits to their actions. Especially if they had the same skin tone as her.

Shakespeare smiled. "A trite reply, right? I do that a lot. You look at The Captain as if you're shocked he exists. Is he as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me?"

Candace look at Steve and had no clue on how to reply. "I think we should say goodnight." She turned on her heel and walked out the door leaving Steve and Shakespeare alone.

"I must get to work." The author stated. Steve could tell he was exhausted but he had to work to keep the deadline. "I have a play to complete. I'll get my answers tomorrow. And Captain, I'll find out more about you and your sudden actions."

"All the world's a stage." Steve replied quoting Shakespeare without him knowing it. Heck, he technically didn't write it at the time.

"Hmm…I might use that sometime."

"Goodnight Shakespeare."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve walked into the guest room that was offered to them and saw that Candace was examining it with a candle in her hand.

The room was entirely made of wood with one window on the wall, a simple dresser and only one bed on the same wall with the window in it.

"It's not exactly a five-star resort." She snickered placing the candle back in the holder. She felt awkward about the one bed and there being two of them.

"It'll do." He replied not caring at all as he sat on the bed.

"So, this whole situation. It's all magic. Is travelling with you always going to involve impractical things like this?"

"No. Travelling with me will tell you that whatever you dream about turns out to be real."

"What you're saying is that witches, spells and all that is actually real?"

"Of course it isn't."

"But you just said that it was."

"I'm not sure."

"You just convinced me that time travel is real. Come on."

"It looks like witchcraft. And are you just going to stand there all night?"

"But there's -"

"We can share." She looked at him skeptical and as if he actually wanted to get that far. "But don't think of it like that. We're just friends."

Candace awkwardly lied down beside him and they both faced each other. Why did there only have to be one bed? Candace wouldn't want to be in a bed with a man she met – or will meet about 500 years in the future. But since her only other option was to sleep on the cold wooden floor, she'll manage one night.

"There's something I'm missing, Candace." Steve admitted to her. "Something that seems too close yet it's too far at the same time. Sometimes, I feel as if it's staring at me right in the face and I can't see it. You know Candace, there is always someone out there that when you meet them, they know every fact about you and yet you know nothing about them."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I'm scared that if I continue travelling, that might happen. But I'm taking you back home soon so -"

"Goodnight Captain." She cut him off as she blew out the candle.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As they both slept with their backs facing each other, a scream woke them up right from their dreams. Steve and Candace quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the source of the scream which happened to be the room Shakespeare was working in.

Steve ran inside and he saw Shakespeare sleeping at his desk (who woke up as he ran in) and a dead woman on the ground. As Steve tended to her, Candace ran to the window where she saw something quite peculiar flying off into the moon.

"No…" Steve muttered as he scanned her. He looked at the results and it was true. "She died of fear."

"Captain…" Candace called over. Steve ran over and looked out the window. "You know how you said that witchcraft might be real?"

"Yeah. What did you see?"

"A witch."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As morning cracked, Candace, Steve and Shakespeare were sitting at the kitchen table talking about the events of last night.

"What could have scared her?" Shakespeare asked of the woman who died last night. "She had such an open spirit.

"Rage…" Steve responded about to quote some other poet. "Rage against the dying of the light."

"I like that. I might use that sometime."

"You can't. They're someone else's words."

Candace realized there was a mystery to solve. What happened last night was just another clue to the big conclusion. "Wait…One person drowned on dry land and the one last night died in fright. But they both died in tune."

"Tune?" Shakespeare asked. "Tunes are nice."

"But you don't get it! I saw a witch flying away from the crime scene on her broomstick cackling away."

"A witch?"

"Yeah, you've written -"

"-No." Steve immediately cut her off. "Not just yet."

"I've heard about these witches." Shakespeare told them.

"Where?" Candace asked.

"At the Globe Theater."

"That's it!" Steve exclaimed. "The Globe Theater! Come on!"

Candace grabbed her jacket and followed him although her and Shakespeare had no clue what he was on.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve stood in the middle of the theater. He counted how many chairs. He counted how many chairs were in the row. He even counted how many balconies there were.

"Fourteen." He stated his conclusion. "Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet?" Candace suggested.

"There is. Good point. Words and letters all fall together somehow. Maybe they all follow a certain design. Fourteen sides, fourteen faces, fourteen lines…" He grabbed his head in frustration. "Dammit! What is it? Come on…Think, think, think."

"This is just the theater." Shakespeare stated knowing nothing wrong with it.

"I know. But this theater is magic, isn't it? Think about it, just close your eyes and imagine that you're an actor delivering Shakespeare's message and just envision what I say."

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Because I'm The Captain, I give the orders."

Candace just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes along with Shakespeare. Steve hopped on the stage and stood right behind them.

"Just picture this:" He started. "You're an actor quoting the right words delivered at the precise time on the correct emphasis. That's when it happens. That's exactly when the magic happens and stirs around lurking for the next victim. The magic can make men weep, or cry for joy. You're basically delivering the message of a spell caster who wants to change your emotions – she wants to change your mind."

"Change your mind." Candace restated figuring it out. "Captain, I've got it!"

"So do I."

"They're exaggerating the words. It's like your small time machine with great power inside just wanting to burst out."

"Oh…Candace Storm, I like you." Candace smiled as he said that. "The architect of this place, where is he?"

"He's out far." Shakespeare replied. "He lost his mind. He heard voices of witches babbling so they sent him out."

"Out where?" Candace asked.

"Beckham. Beckham hospital."

"We're going there." Steve stated as he headed for the exit. Candace jogged to catch up.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to miss this." Shakespeare said as he passed the script for tonight's show to some of the actors and explained how the last scene isn't complete.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at the hospital and Steve walked through the nurses with Candace and Shakespeare behind them.

"I know for a fact that many women are nurses." Shakespeare stated to Candace. "In fact, our ruler is a fine lady herself. Although, you are a royal beauty."

Candace blushed but had to stop him there. "Whoa…I know for a fact that you have a wife in the country."

"But Candace, this is the town."

Steve walked up to them wondering why they were lagging but figured it out for himself. "Hurry up you two. You both can share a good flirt later."

The three of them were led to a crummy jail cell that was dimly lit and barely cleaned up at all. Candace was most disgusted out of all of them.

"How could you do this?" She asked Shakespeare. "How could you send your friend to a dump like this?"

"I am - or a was mad man." He simply stated. "I've lost my mind before. But my fear of this place set my mind straight."

"In what way?"

"You lost your son." Steve finished for him.

"My only son." He added. "In blood and death. They took him and I wasn't even there."

"I'm sorry." Candace apologized. "I didn't know."

"It made me question everything. The futility of existence in general. To be or not to be." His face suddenly lit up. "Oh…that one was good."

"You should write that down." Steve told him.

"Nah. It seems too pretentious."

Steve just shrugged his shoulders. They walked to the end of the hall where the last cell had the man they needed covered up. The guard left them and Steve took a few steps closer to him.

"Peter." He stated his name. It was the architect of the Globe Theater. "Peter Straighter."

"You won't get anything out of him." Shakespeare told him. But Steve ignored him.

"Peter." Steve restated as he removed the sac from the top of his head and already saw a pair of bright wide green eyes staring straight at him. "Hello Peter. I'm The Captain. When I say so, allow your mind to go back. Everything that has ever happened before you got here. Alright? Just tell me the story. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches. They spoke to Peter." Peter told to Steve in the third person. But he didn't care. As long as he was receiving the story in some format was good enough. "They got Peter to build the Globe Theater. Their design! 14 walls, 14 everything. Once it was done, they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where does Peter see the witches? You have to tell me."

"Hallows Street."

"Good. Candace, I know where to go next."

Candace stuttered at her sight. "Captain…turn around."

They saw a wrinkled old witch behind him. He backed up beside Candace.

"Kill with words." She cackled as she touched Peter's heart. "Just one touch of the heart."

"No!" Steve exclaimed as the witch killed him.

"Who will be next? Just one touch. Oh, I'll stop your beating hearts." She began to give in a really creepy laugh."

Candace ran to the jail door and was screaming to be released. "Let us out! Just please get us out of here!"

"Who will die first?" The witch asked.

Steve lightly pranced up to it. "Well, it you're looking for volunteers -"

"-No!" Candace exclaimed. "Captain, don't!"

"Captain, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked.

"No mortal has power over me." The witch replied.

"But there is a power in words." Steve corrected. "If I can find the right words, I can just know you."

"There is none on Earth with knowledge on us."

"Well then, let me just say, 'Hello, I'm The Captain'." He smiled at it. "And I just cracked your code. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of Rexes planetary configuration! Now, your name is: Carrionite."

The witch suddenly vaporized into thin air in front of them. But she wasn't gone for good. She just headed back to her home base on Earth.

"What did you do?" Candace asked.

"I gave her a name." Steve responded. "Some old black magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"You just have to believe to achieve."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

They were back at Shakespeare's house since he had to prepare for tonight's play.

"What do they want?" Candace asked.

"A world of blood, bones and witchcraft." Steve replied.

"But how?"

"With words." Steve replied gesturing his eyes towards Shakespeare.

"What?" The poet asked. "What did I do?"

"I get it." Candace said. "Shakespeare, what was the Carrionite doing in your room? More importantly, what were you doing?"

"I was writing." He responded.

"What happened on the last page?"

The usual. The boy gets the girl, they have a small dance. It's as funny and thought-provoking as it should be. Except those last few lines. I never remembered writing them."

"That's it! They used you!"

"Good job Storm." Steve praised. "They gave you the final words, like some kind of spell. Love's Labors Won is a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of The Globe Theater is an energy converter. The play's a thing."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Now here's the plan." Steve stated. "Shakespeare, I need you to get to the theater and do whatever you need to do to stop that play."

"Got it." He replied. "All these years I've been the smartest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Don't complain." Candace retorted.

"No, he's marvelous. Good luck Captain."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As the play was going on, two out of three witches were waiting in the highest balcony waiting for the cue.

"Wait!" Shakespeare exclaimed bursting through the set of the play. "Just stop! Ladies and gentlemen, this performance must stop immediately. I'm sorry, you'll all get a refund but this must not be performed."

But thanks to the witch's magic, Shakespeare fell to the ground in one whiff. The actors and the audience thought he was drunk and just dragged him off stage.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Am I missing something here?" Candace asked Steve. "The world didn't end in the 1600's. It just didn't. Look at me, I'm living proof."

"It's just a bunch of explanations of the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux." Steve replied.

"What?"

"The future can change."

"Will it be like in those movies where if something in the future changes, you'll just fade away? Will I fade away?"

"Candace, listen to me. You and the entire human race from now to the future will end right now if we don't stop it." Steve walked right to the door of the witch's house. He was about to grab the door knob but the door opened itself. "Seems as if we were expected…" He muttered as he walked inside to see the third witch. She had a lovely face unlike the other two that had faces that freaked him out.

"Death was always expected for you." She replied. "Colors will rise."

"Excuse me? But whatever a Color is, it's not our problem right now."

"This will be your problem." She said as she walked up to Candace and pointed right at her. "I would love to see you mourn; so say goodbye to Candace Storm."

Candace immediately fell into Steve's arms. He carried her bridal style as he examined her.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He exclaimed.

"It's only a sleep spell." She replied with an eye roll. "It weird. Her name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. As for you, Captain, you have no name that I know of. Why would a man hide his name under the covers?"

"How did you escape?" Steve asked quickly changing the subject.

"Through the mind of a genius."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. Grief without measure."

"How many of you?"

"Just us three. The play tonight shall restore the rest."

"Seems as if you have a bust schedule. But where is the battle with me fit in?"

"I can book you in right now." She grabbed a lock of his hair. "This is a souvenir."

"Give that back!" He placed Candace down and lunged towards her but the third witch flew out the window behind them. "Now that's just cheating. You may call that magic, but I call that a DNA replication."

She placed the hair on a voodoo doll and stabbed it. Steve fell back to the ground just as Candace woke up. She ran up to him. He was knocked out but good thing Candace knew mouth to mouth.

She gave him 30 compressions hard enough to break a rib and once she did that, she had to lean in and give him a breath. That kiss meant nothing and will only mean that she saved his life. She did that another time and when she kissed him, he woke up just as she parted from him and he stood there speechless.

"I just saved your life you Spangled Idiot." She told him. "Now get up before we all die in the hands of a witch."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve and Candace ran in the theater to realize that the process of energy converting has already started. Luckily, there was still time to stop it from completing. The audience was locked in trying to break down the door. Candace grabbed Shakespeare and they all stood in front of the three witches.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" They all exclaimed.

Steve watched as a portal opened and a bunch of birds (growing to be witches) flew out. Steve was rushing to think of a plan, and once he did, he grabbed Shakespeare to initiate it.

"History needs you!" He yelled.

"What can I do?" Shakespeare responded.

"Reverse it!"

"How?!"

"You're the one true genius. Only you can stop this! You're the writer."

"What word?"

"You're Shakespeare. Shouldn't you know?!"

"But these creatures need precision."

"They need words that will last forever. That's what you do. Trust me. You always choose perfect words. Just do it. Improvise."

Shakespeare walked closer and looked up at the witches slowly trying to take over the world.

"Close up this door you witches!" He exclaimed. "Decomposition witches plot! Read my rage going so. My Captain tells me not! Fall, all of you fall! Seize yourselves between the point. Sense this one thing I know: I say to thee: Expelliarmas!"

It worked.

All of the incoming witches, not to mention the witches that were always here, all got sucked back to the other end of the portal. It slammed shut for good. They did it. The future was saved to live on.

But how did the audience react?

Every member gave them all a standing ovation. Everyone applauded. That was the most memorable thing they have ever seen.

"They all think it was special effects?" Candace asked.

"Your effect is definitely special." Shakespeare replied.

"That's not your best line."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Shakespeare held Candace's hand as he was reciting poetry to her in a romantic way. She didn't seem to mind at this point since there were no witches around.

"As far as could ken thy chalky cliffs, When from thy shore the tempest beat us back, I stood upon the hatches in the storm, And when the dusky sky began to rob My earnest-gaping sight of thy land's view, I took a costly jewel from my neck, A heart it was, bound in with diamonds, And threw it toward thy land." He said to her. "I wrote that for you."

Candace remembered when she read that quote in high school when they were forced to read his poetry. That certain quote now had much more meaning since she now knows it was written for her. She felt like crying right now.

"Look, Mr. Shakespeare, I loved that but I have to get going."

"I understand Miss. Storm." He kissed her hand. "Remember me."

"Well, I will never forget you."

"Shall I compare these to a summer's day?" He asked. Steve raised his eyebrows as he walked in the room they were in. Another one of his famous quotes. "Goodbye Candace."

"Goodbye…"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace leaned against the railing as Steve was preparing the time console for her next trip. She watched as the Spangled Man controlled the gears and wondered to herself how he knew what every switch did. But what boggled her most was what he said to her that night.

"Captain, why are you so afraid of your future?"

Steve stopped controlling it and turned to face her. "Candace Storm. Oh Detective Candace Storm of The FBI, why don't you wait and see?"

* * *

**There's another chapter. Wrote this in 6 hours :D**

**The Colors will be brought up but saved for an important event later in the story. (In Steve's future)**

**The next chapter will introduce a very important British Spy to the story. (Guess who...?)**

**Please visit the poll on my page! And check my bio for a theme I selected for each of the characters.**


	4. Aliens Empire Part One

**Here is where you will meet an important character in Steve's life. Not to mention this is the first two-part story...or mission I've written so far. And to answer your questions, yes, I have planned out some more like this.**

**And just to let all of you know: If you don't like this story. Don't bother reading it. If you want to leave a review, then review. If you caught a mistake I made, then write it out as constructive criticism! Don't just blurt out "I DON'T LIKE IT!" or "I HATE IT!". Gosh people, either be polite about it or don't say anything at all. If you do, I will block you.**

**Note: If you have nothing nice to type, just go to a different website  
~MysteryGal5**

**(LOL I JUST MADE THAT UP! And I like that...I really do...)**

**I'm just gonna shut up and let you read. Sorry, but I wanted to get that off my chest.**

**Copyright : Marvel and Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episode : 459**

* * *

Aliens Empire Part One:

"Are you going to take me to one of my other trips now?" Candace asked as she was sitting on the railing of the time machine. She watched The Spangled Man as he did what he always does best.

"Of course." Steve replied. "Why wouldn't I?" Candace opened her mouth to reply. She had some ideas; but Steve stopped her. "Actually, don't answer that."

"I'm just saying that there doesn't have to be a problem every time. Why don't you just take me somewhere to relax and not solve crimes? There doesn't have to be a crime all the time."

"Yes there does." He simply replied. "Solving crimes is fun. Now let's see what the time machine can bring me."

Steve took a quick glance at his psychic paper and noticed something different about it. He stopped what he was doing and walked up to it. Steve opened it up and read it. How was this possible?

"Candace, you can read the message too, right?" He tossed her the psychic paper just to make sure only he wasn't seeing it.

She opened it up and saw actual cursive writing in it. It was as if it just appeared.

'_Come quickly. I need you right away. XOX_

_~APCIII'_

She read it and Steve smirked.

"And she left you some kisses." Candace added in a mocking female tone. "And it's signed by APC and three I's. Someone has a crush on you."

"How?" Steve asked slightly blushing. "I don't know an APCIII."

"Why don't we find out? Besides, it could be my trip in space…" Steve shrugged his shoulders as he fidgeted with the controls. Who was this person?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve walked out of the time machine with Candace behind him and it turns out that the message came from a space station. He walked out and saw a Space Center with a clear roof that had a view of the stars. Candace knew this was her trip in space. It was beautiful. They were in outer space.

"What is this place?" She asked being fascinated.

"This is a joint military facility." Steve replied looking around. There was only him and Candace in it. Computers and scanners were on; but there were no other people around.

"Why would you be called here?"

At the second that Candace asked that, a woman walked out from one of the doors. Steve was literally blown away by her appearance. She had a nice slim figure with pale skin, luscious brown curls that bounced right off her shoulders, mysterious dark eyes, and bright red lipstick that stood out the most. She was wearing a skin-tight black spandex suit which showed her form-fitting curves.

"Whoa…" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" The woman answered with her British accent. "Eyes front solider."

"Right." Steve replied focusing back to her face and not to where he was looking at before.

"Captain, who is this?" Candace asked.

"Let me guess…" Steve muttered as he walked closer to her. "You are APCIII."

"That is an acronym." The woman replied with a full-teeth smile. She looked as if she was expecting him. "Hello Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" He asked. "Nice name." He checked out her outfit again but for a different reason. Black spandex and utility belt. Yep, he knows. "Please tell me you're not a spy. I point and laugh at spies.

"Then we should get along just fine." She replied as she stuck out her hand. "Agent Peggy Carter III; Master Spy."

"I'm assuming you're APCIII?" Candace asked just to make sure since she had no clue what was going on. Peggy nodded her head.

"What do you need me for?" Steve asked Peggy.

"Captain, don't you know?" She asked. He shook his head. "You always answer my messages."

"I do?" He asked as she pulled out a journal filled with stories he didn't know. Not to mention that the covers were designed like his time machine's exterior. Candace went to go explore the room they were in leaving them both alone together.

Peggy scanned through her journal flipping through the pages. "You know, you're doing a great job at pretending you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason?"

"A good one, actually." He replied having a reason different from the one she was thinking of.

"Ok, should we do diaries? Where are we now?" She looked closer at his face and Steve looked back at her confused. "Going by your face, I'd say it was early for you. So…um…The revolutionary diet pill, have we done that yet?" Steve just stared at her with no expression. "Ok. That's ringing no bells." She flipped a few more pages. "The Pandorica's opening; how about that?" He gave her the same blank expression. "Ok then...very early. I never knew life with you could be so easy." She looked back at him and placed her hand on his face. Peggy looked as if she was going to cry. "Oh my god…look at you, you're so young."

"I'm really not." He stated.

"But you are. Look at your eyes! They're younger than I have ever seen them."

"You've seen me before?" He asked. He could have sworn to remember someone as beautiful as her.

Peggy backed away a bit startled. "Captain, please tell me you know who I am."

Steve looked at her hand that she pulled back to herself. He didn't want to reply to her. But he did.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What's going on here?" Candace asked breaking the silence between the both of them. She looked up at the giant screen beside the good-looking assistant. "And who is he?"

"Dr. Phillip Lawson." The man replied shaking Candace's hand. Candace was shocked that a scientist could be so buff – not to mention have such sparkling green eyes.

"He's the lead scientist helping me with this." Peggy informed them as she walked up to Candace leaving her diary beside Steve. He was staring at it wondering what could possibly be in there. "He called me for this and I promised him more help."

"It's an honor to meet you." Phillip said to Candace and Steve. He shook Steve's hand with a firm grip. "Both of you. Agent Carter has told me lots about you."

"Has she?" Steve asked getting more confused about Peggy each time. "Well, has she told you what I'm actually doing here?"

"This is what I wanted you to look at." Peggy said as she led him to the screens. It had a small dot targeted in the middle. "We looked through an orbital telescope. It spotted the object here an hour ago. Phillip thought it was a comet at first before realizing that it was traveling too fast to be one. We're trying to get a better look at it."

"Here is live feed from the telescope." Philip said as he zoomed the image. Now they all saw a shape similar to a diamond which was shining white with hints of purple. "The characteristics we got are on the left, Captain."

Steve looked at the graphs on the screen and began thinking.

"Isn't that beautiful." Steve stated smiling. "What do you think Peggy?"

"I think it's extra-terrestrial." Peggy intelligently replied. "But since I'm known as a psychopath; I wanted an expert opinion."

"Really? Who's that?"

"It's you, stupid." Candace muttered to him rolling her eyes. Sometimes that man could be so oblivious.

"Oh." Steve realized as he glanced at Peggy. "I'm the genius."

"Yes." Candace replied. She looked over at Phillip and Peggy for them to answer her upcoming question. "Wait…are you saying aliens? Now that's just crazy."

"Remember what I told you about impractical things?" Steve asked testing her memory.

"That traveling with you will tell me that whatever I dream about is all real."

Steve nodded his head as he looked back at the screen and glanced at the energy readings.

"The composition of this includes elements of the unknown but nothing that contains anything biological." He said.

"I'm also not seeing any form of intelligence." Peggy added. Steve smiled and pointed at her. In an instant, the comet moved away from the camera's angle but Phillip drove the camera back on it. "Never mind."

"Hey!" Candace exclaimed. "It moved! Actually, it turned. It seems as if it's headed for -"

Before Candace could finish her thought, the comet ripped through the camera and zipped right above them.

"That's bad." She stated.

Steve saw the mysterious comet head towards Earth. "That's even worse."

"We have to go." Peggy stated as she grabbed her weapons and headed for the time machine. She began rapidly typing on her scanning device. "Phillip, you stay here and contact me on any further info about the comet. Sweetie, you're with me. I'll drive since I've locked onto the coordinates of the comet's landing site."

"What do you mean you'll drive?" Steve asked as he followed Peggy into the time machine and had Candace behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

As Steve watched Peggy drive his time machine, he wondered about so many things. How come she wasn't amazed about the time machine's bigger on the inside technique? How could she know how to drive the time machine? Who was she?

"Captain, how does Peggy know how to drive the time machine?" Candace asked but only loud enough for him to hear. "Is she like you but she actually passed her tests? Oh! I get it now! She's that woman who you feared knows everything about yet you don't know a thing about her." Steve remained speechless. "She is, isn't she?"

"Shut up Candace." Steve replied. Candace rolled her eyes as she thought he was too wimpy to reply.

Steve still pondered about her. He glanced at her diary which was right beside him. He had to know who she was. Steve grabbed the diary. But when he was about to open it, a bullet whipped by his head causing him to drop the diary on the ground. He looked up at Peggy startled as she blew the smoke off her gun.

"There are no gun shootings in the time machine!" He exclaimed at Peggy.

"Well there is no snooping in my diary!" She yelled back as the time machine landed. "You of all people are not allowed to see. Those are the rules."

"Who's rules?"

"Yours."

Steve looked at her before walking to the time machine's door. What rules? Since when did he make rules to someone he's never met?

"I'm going to do some environmental checks." Steve stated as he went outside.

Peggy looked at Candace and immediately recognized her. "You travel with him, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Candace replied a bit skeptical. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just; we go back, that man and I. Way, way back. Just not this far back."

"I don't understand."

"This is The Captain in the days before he knew me. And when he looks at it; he sees right through me. It shouldn't kill me; but it does. I knew this day was coming. The one day I was always afraid of."

"What's that?"

"Candace! Peggy!" They heard Steve call for. "Are you both coming or not?!"

"That's a spoiler, Detective Storm." Peggy said as she walked outside. "But I'll tell you the next time I see you."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Phillip, what's happening back at the base?" Peggy asked using her scanning device as a phone. It seemed the comet landed around a forest area they were currently standing in.

"One of the radar towers went offline." Phillip replied over the line. "It caused a surge which blew back into our systems."

"Then try to reboot it before we return." She stated as she placed her scanner back on her utility belt.

"I think it landed here." Candace stated as she pointed at a huge crater hole with the comet right in the center. Peggy had her guns ready as Steve raised his shield. "Are you sure this isn't some type of alien usage?"

"There's no biological component." Peggy said as she scanned the comet. "Meaning there's no life."

Steve bent down and noticed a small indent in the dirt. He scanned it with his screwdriver and noticed something strange.

"What is it?" Peggy asked noticing the look on his face.

"Something else is here." He muttered as he rose up.

"Aliens?" Candace asked. That was her main topic of this. Or, mainly what she's been peeved about this whole time.

"Let's keep moving. And it's not aliens."

As they walked around, a twig snapped behind them. The three of them looked around and saw nothing in the forest around them. Steve heard the sound of a weapon that wasn't Peggy's.

"Get behind me!" He exclaimed. In an immediate reaction, Candace and Peggy got behind him just as the object that shot at them fired.

"Where is it?" Candace asked.

Peggy looked around with both her guns ready to shoot. She had her eyes on one section and focused on it. She squinted her eyes and saw two green flashes representing eyes of the object they're against. Peggy began rapidly shooting but only saw her lasers and bullets ricocheted off it.

"Ok, we're screwed." Candace stated. "This thing is invisible."

"Not for long." Steve said as he pulled his screwdriver and scanned it hoping to remove its invisibility shield. As he attempted, his screwdriver kept on bugging out. "Oh, not now!" He began silently cursing to himself.

The enemy shot again and they all jumped out-of-the-way.

"Sweetie, I got this." Peggy said as she stood up again and pulled out a sonic screwdriver similar to his. She pointed it at the robot.

Steve just looked at her more surprised as her sonic removed the shields. It was a robot about 8 feet tall.

"It's a screwdriver." He stated still shocked.

"I know it is." She replied.

"It looks exactly like mine."

"I know. You gave it to me."

He was now more confused. "I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?"

"Are you really asking me when we have bigger problems in front of us?!"

Candace looked at the robot and noticed that it was more focused on the sky and not them. She also noticed that it was changing its view between the sky and Peggy's guns.

"Peggy, stop shooting." She commanded.

"Are you crazy?!" Peggy exclaimed back. "This thing is shooting at us!"

"Because that's it defense. Trust me, it wants nothing with us. It's only defending itself since it thought we were going to harm it."

"Well, what is it after?" She asked as she holstered her guns.

The trio watched as the robot flew into space. Now they knew where the robot was headed.

"It's going for the space station." Steve stated as he headed back to the time machine. "I'm driving!"

"No, you're not!" Peggy exclaimed as they both began driving the time machine.

"Alright then Agent Carter, I'm just asking this but in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands if that's what you're actually asking."

Steve felt relieved. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later." She replied as she walked out of the time machine.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The three of them walked out and saw the robot keeping his green eyes on the power core. It was about to blast it down before Steve knocked it over. As him and Peggy battled the robot, Candace ran over to Phillip who was standing beside the computer watching them fight.

"You and Agent Carter are the only ones here, right?" Candace asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "She's the only one I called for this. I don't trust anyone but her."

Steve was shocked that someone actually trusts her. Not that he didn't; or not yet. He just assumed that Peggy trusts him too in the same way.

"That comet opened up and it turns out that robot was inside." Candace continued talking to Phillip. "You know anything about it?"

"I wish I didn't…" He muttered.

"What?!" Candace exclaimed. "You know about this -?!" Steve got thrown right in front of her shocking her. She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Now that's trouble." He stated looking at the passed out Captain in front of them.

"Candace, Phillip, get the hell out of here!" Peggy exclaimed as she began shooting her guns again.

"I'm not leaving either of you!" Candace fought back as she slapped Steve's face. He immediately woke up and looked at the robot that picked up Peggy and threw her.

"Peggy!" Steve exclaimed as he ran and caught her.

Peggy looked at him and had and did a breath of relief. "Captain, here's one spoiler I can tell you: you were always there to catch me."

"Am I?" He asked giving her a devilish smirk.

"Would you quit the flirting and deal with the robot?!" Candace yelled at them.

"Right…" They both muttered.

Steve put Peggy on the ground and noticed the robot was about to shoot the power core. Peggy and Steve were running up to it but they were too late. The robot shot at the power core. But luckily, Steve threw his shield at the robot which made the robot lose its aim. The robot accidentally shot the electrical box instead.

"It's connected to the power core…" Peggy quickly muttered. "Captain, it's going to blow the whole space station!"

"Get behind me!" He exclaimed as he held up his shield for him and Peggy. "Oh no…" He muttered as he suddenly realized something. "Candace!"

As it exploded, Candace screamed for her own life as she held up her arms to block her face. But before she could perish in the explosion, Phillip pushed her to the ground and placed himself on top of her. He raised his arm in the air and his sleeve rolled down revealing some alien technology on it. Candace looked up being astounded as that device created a force field to protect the both of them.

"Peggy…" Steve muttered. "Who's that?"

"I think its Phillip Lawson." Peggy said now hesitating. "But now I'm not sure."

"Law…Lawson…?" Candace stuttered about to faint. His arm was still hoisted up but as it remained there, he somehow changed from the handsome human being he was to a blue-green alien covered but with the same frame as a human.

Candace, Steve and Peggy all shared the same confused or astonished look. What the hell just happened? Dr. Phillip Lawson just transformed into something non-human.

"Phillip?" Candace asked extremely scared at the moment. "Forget me asking 'who are you'. My new question is: What are you?"

* * *

**Now there's a cliffhanger. What is Phillip Lawson? Who is Peggy Carter III?**

**It'll explain on what Phillip is in Part Two. It'll also explain on Peggy and why she is what she is but not who she is in the next chapter. (TONGUE TWISTER XD)**

**Also, if you reread the section where Peggy was doing diaries and mentioning events (The Revolutionary Diet Pill and The Pandorica's Opening). You should know I have chapters for that...SPOILERS!**

**AND : I am incredibly sorry for this chapter being short. But I will make Part Two longer since it will be more splendid and since I wanted part one to end like this :D**

**Peggy's theme has been added to my profile :D**

**Please answer the poll on my page if you haven't.**

**Be careful before you review!**


	5. Aliens Empire Part Two

**Copyright: BBC, Marvel, Avengers EMH: Episode '459' and Brandi Carlile's 'The Story'**

* * *

Aliens Empire Part Two:

Candace woke up and found herself lying on top of a rock in the forest they were in earlier when they were battling the robot. She sat up and couldn't remember much about haw she ended up here. She was probably carried into the time machine and brought here. She sat up and saw the blue-green creature she thought was Dr. Phillip Lawson.

"You didn't answer my question." Candace stated. "Who – or what are you?"

"I am General Mar-Vel; commander of the Kree science navy." He replied as his hand morphed from a weapon back to a hand.

"I'm just going to assume that a Kree is some sort of alien."

"You know, I thought I could trust you." Steve said turning to Peggy who looked at him flushed.

"That's what I thought about him." Peggy responded as she pointed her gun at the sudden Mar-Vel. "You better have a mouth on you because you better start talking."

"The Kree are one of the galaxies most ancient civilizations." He started. "We were at war with another one; The Shapeshifters. Both empires are looking for strategic foot holes to battle as well as resources. Earth is in a desirable location."

"Then what about the robot?" Steve asked him.

"The Kree send out a sentry drone to 'defang' any natives; to eliminate any long-range detection and even potential threats."

"But the robot is gone. It got destroyed in the explosion."

"No. Kree Sentry's can't be destroyed. If the robot sees that the planet's inhabitants would be a threat, it's designed with a capability to eliminate the problem."

"Eliminate?" Candace asked repeating him. "You know, I'm starting to really hate you."

"What do you mean eliminate?" Peggy asked him ignoring Candace.

"Each Kree Sentry is equipped with a mega bomb designed to exterminate a troublesome species." Mar-Vel continued. "And given through the trouble we've just been through, there's about an hour before the bomb blows."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Peggy, shoot him." Candace commanded. She was about fed up with aliens.

"I was thinking the same thing." Peggy agreed as she placed her hands in her holsters to find that they were empty. She looked over and saw that Steve threw both her guns on the ground.

"Let's not result to violence." Steve stated as he walked in front of Peggy and looked at Mar-Vel. "Let's not forget that you bothered trusting him in the first place, Peggy and the fact that he saved your very life, Candace!"

"Thanks for mentioning that, Captain." Candace replied rhetorically. "Why don't I also bring up that he is an alien spy and he just mentioned that his people are going to wipe out the planet?!"

Steve realized she had a point and looked back at Mar-Vel. "What is it you're doing here?"

"I want to help." He replied raising his hands in the air in a surrendering motion. "I posed as a scientist on Earth because I heard of all the qualities it possesses. I knew you all have potential. But when I heard that the Kree were coming, I asked Agent Peggy Carter for my help and she promised me a man who knows anything."

"There's more." Candace said. "I've interrogated before but there is more to his story."

"She's right." Mar-Vel said. Candace smiled. "Humanity seems different. Humans have latent. I believe you all should live. Trust me, I want to help."

"You still trust him?" Steve asked Peggy. "Well, I barely trust you since you dragged an alien in this problem."

"Trusting me isn't the problem." Peggy replied. "But I get it, you're mad at me and I'm sorry. But Captain, someday I will be someone you trust. Completely." Steve noticed her tearing up which he didn't understand why. "And I'm sorry, for doing this, I really am."

Peggy stood up and whispered something in his ear. Steve's expression dropped at the exact words she said. Peggy looked up at him and was hoping he understood what she said.

"Captain?" She asked. "Are we good?" Steve remained speechless. "Captain, are we good?"

"Yeah..." Steve muttered. "We…we're good."

Steve walked past some trees wondering how Peggy knew what she whispered in his ear and who she was to him.

"Then let's go." Peggy stated as if she never cried. Candace kept changing glances between the incredibly confused Captain and the extremely mysterious Peggy Carter. "Mar-Vel, are you able to lock onto the coordinates of the robot."

"Just did." Mar-Vel said. "I was able to calculate its route while you and The Captain were being all compassionate to each other."

"Where is it?" Candace asked.

"At a drive-in theater just a couple of miles from here."

"Everyone get in the time machine." Steve stated. "I'll drive us there."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

They locked on the coordinates and were hovering above the robot right now. The Kree Sentry was walking in front of the projection screen currently scaring away all the movie viewers. Once the crowd drove away in fear, the four of them looked down at the robot.

"We need to be careful here." Mar-Vel told them as he looked at the robot's glowing chest. "The mega bomb is on."

"Careful is so overrated." Peggy muttered as she jumped out of the time machine and started blasting at the robot.

"Ok…" Steve muttered. "You might have been wrong about humanity showing promise; but I have no words about her."

"Do you have a plan?" Candace asked willing to have either Steve or Mar-Vel answer.

"We need it to open up and expose the mega bomb's core before it explodes." Mar-Vel replied pointing at the glowing circle on its chest. "I can detonate the bomb."

"Easier said than actually doing it." Candace stated smiling at them.

"I enjoy your gift of feistiness."

Candace could have sworn she was being flirted by a blue-green alien whose species wants to kill her. How would she handle this situation?

"I ain't mating with you either Sunshine." She replied. "So don't get your hopes up."

"Who's ready to fight a robot?" Steve asked sarcastically.

He landed the time machine and walked out with Candace and Mar-Vel right behind him. Steve had his shield in his hand and watched as Peggy got blasted to the ground. He had to act fast.

"Candace, stay in the time machine." Steve commanded.

"What?!" Candace exclaimed. "Are you really letting me to just sit inside and let you die out there?!"

"Just stay inside. I might need you to do something in there."

Candace stared at him for a bit thinking it over and then realized that the human race is at stake. "Fine." She firmly stated as she walked back inside the time machine.

"She really is something." Mar-Vel added as he made his hand form into his gun.

"You have no idea." Steve replied as he threw his shield.

Mar-Vel, The Captain and Peggy were shooting at the robot and battling it. They had no clue how to technically destroy it. But Peggy noticed a weakness it had. When Mar-Vel blasted it with a different type of blaster, it made a hole in the robots exterior. But the Kree Sentry quickly repaired itself.

She had a plan.

From her utility belt, she picked up a micro bomb. It was about the size of a diamond earring. Not to mention it was disguised as one.

"I have a plan." Peggy stated as Steve raised his shield and blocked a blast from the robot.

"Good." Steve replied as he threw his shield like a Frisbee. "What is it?"

"Mar-Vel, I need you to shoot the Kree Sentry with a blast similar to the one you just said on my mark."

"Why?" The Kree alien asked her.

"Just trust me." She stated getting annoyed. "Like I trusted you before."

"Ok."

"What about you Captain, trust me?"

Steve was about to say no but then remembered what she whispered to her earlier. Those exact words. The words that she just happened to know even though only he was. There were no consequences to who would know it. Except one. But right now, he couldn't leave her hanging.

"I trust you Peggy Carter." Steve replied. Peggy gave him a warm smile before she ran off into the forest. "I didn't trust you to do that! Where the hell are you going?!"

"I'm coming back." Peggy replied.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Peggy grabbed a flashlight and was looking at the ground of the forest for something. She scrambled through the ground and picked up something.

"Exactly what I wanted…" She muttered to herself. "Better hurry since there is only an amount of minutes left."

She attached an elastic band to two of the three ends and tested how stretchy it was. Yup, it was durable for what she needed it for. But Peggy knew she had to test it out.

Peggy picked up a rock on the ground and had her eye on a hole in a tree. It was going to be her target. She placed the rock in the elastic band and stretched it far back. Once Peggy let go, the rock went flying and landed right inside the hole. She smiled at her mechanisms success.

It was a little down-rated compared to her other weapons, but hey, whatever get's the work done.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Mar-Vel, now!" Peggy exclaimed as she ran back to the battlefield. "Shoot!"

Steve gave Peggy's weapon choice a weird look as she placed her diamond earring in the elastic.

"What are you going to do with a slingshot and a diamond earring?!" Steve asked her.

"To prove the saying that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Mar-Vel used a special type of gun and shot it at the robot. The blast made a few holes in the robot. But as they began to repair, Peggy let go of her diamond earring and it went through one of the holes and inside the robot. She threw the slingshot on the ground and watched the robot closely.

"What was the point of that?" Steve asked her.

"Wait for it…" She muttered.

At that moment, the Kree Sentry's exterior exploded and it exposed the bomb to them. Steve and Mar-Vel looked impressed at her work.

"I used that once on an egotistical playboy, worked for that as well." Peggy said as they all ran up to the mega bomb.

Candace walked out of the time machine and Steve looked at her extremely disappointed.

"I told you to wait inside." He said.

"I heard an explosion and knew that everything would be fine." Candace replied. "And look, it is."

To resent Candace's statement, a hologram of a Kree alien similar to Mar-Vel appeared. He looked much more creepy than how Mar-Vel looked.

"Never mind…" Candace mumbled as she looked away from the creepy hologram.

"Mar-Vel…" The hologram said. Something about the other Kree's tone told the others that this wasn't going to be good.

"Commander." Mar-Vel replied using the same tone. "Shut down the mega bomb. Humanity can be an ally to the Kree. We don't have to destroy them."

"You have gone soft, Mar-Vel. As of now, Earth has become part of the Kree empire. That won't require humanity or even you for that matter. Burn with them, traitor!"

The hologram disappeared leaving Peggy, Candace, Steve and Mar-Vel with the bomb. Mar-Vel walked up to the bomb and started rearranging some of its wires.

"Mar-Vel, tell me some good news." Steve commanded.

"I can detonate the bomb in 20 minutes." He replied. Steve, Candace and Peggy took a breath of relief. "But it's going to blow in 10."

"I know you're not from around here, but that seemed more like bad news."

"We have to evacuate." Candace suggested.

"The blast radius is the whole planet, Candace." Mar-Vel corrected as he continued doing his work. "Evacuation isn't an option."

"There has to be something to do." Peggy said. "Captain, this cannot happen and I know it."

"I know Peggy." Steve replied. "I know. I have a plan."

"Which is…?"

Steve took a few deep breaths before using his sonic screwdriver to open the time machine and had a large quinjet roll out. Steve looked at it and didn't show any happiness for this plan. Candace stood confused at how something that big could have ever fit inside the time machine.

"Captain, what is this?" Candace asked him being a bit frightened by what it might be for.

"This is a quinjet." Steve replied.

"What are you going to use this for?" Peggy asked.

"Think about it Peggy. If I attach the mega bomb to the quinjet, I can direct it through the time vortex so it would just explode within the range of nothing but some wireless signals. It will literally kill nothing."

"Yes, it will." Peggy corrected. "It will kill you. You won't have a chance to fly the jet back here because it will be too late. You will be burned to ashes."

"But I would rather die alone than have all of humanity perish!" He exclaimed. "I planned this out. Candace knows to go in the time machine. The time machine knows to take Candace back home and Candace also knows to just leave the time machine to rot and die. Peggy Carter, there is no other way out of this!"

"Yes, there is always a way out." Peggy said with tears brimmed at her eyes. "And Sweetie, I'm sorry for this. But it's for the best."

Peggy unexpectedly punched Steve across his head knocking him out unconscious. Time was ticking as Candace and Mar-Vel looked at her shocked.

"If either of you ever dare to mess with me now, I swear that I will cut you both open and feed your insides to each other."

Candace and Mar-Vel knew not to mess with her and simply backed away. Peggy looked as if she knew what she was doing. And since she knocked out The Captain, she better know what she is doing.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A few minutes later, Steve woke up and as he vision was adjusting, he was on the ground and saw Peggy's diary with both of their screwdrivers on top of it. He looked up and saw Peggy preparing for the flight he was supposed to fly.

"No!" Steve exclaimed as he tried to reach out to her. "What are you doing?! That's my job!"

"So I can't have a job?" Peggy asked as she gave him a bright smile rather than the tears she was shedding before. "Typical man."

Steve struggled to reach Peggy but turned around noticing that he was handcuffed to a pole. "Handcuffs? Why do you have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers."

"Peggy, stop this! I have a chance and you don't."

"You and I both don't have a single chance! God, I hate you sometimes." She lashed out at Steve.

"No you don't." He replied but still gave her a worried look.

"Now, I have about 6 minutes before I have to start flying the quinjet and reach the Kree vortex and have the bomb blow. I've timed it well so I have a better chance of making it."

"Peggy, please - "

" – Honey, please. You've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew that I would be coming here. The last time I saw you – the real you – the future you, I mean; you took me to The Emperor's Ball. But when I kept on begging you to take me there in the first place, you kept on resisting and I didn't know why. You knew that I would be coming here right after and didn't want to let me go. You always knew my future. However, The Emperor's Ball was the best of times for me. After I taught you the waltz, you cried but didn't dare tell me why. But now I know. You knew that it was my time. My time to come to the space station. You even gave me your screwdriver, that should have given you a clue."

Steve looked at the two screwdrivers once again and stressed to reach for either one of them. But they were too far for him to reach. Why was she doing this for him?

"Stop it Captain." Peggy whispered choking on her tears. "There's nothing you can do."

"Let me do this!" Steve kept on arguing. "Get out of that quinjet Peggy!"

"If you die now it would mean I would have never met you."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line, don't you dare." Steve looked at Peggy on the verge of tears himself. "Especially this line: 'All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. All of these stories of where I've been. And how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to.' Remember that word for word Captain, because it's alright. It's not over for you yet and it won't be for a long time. You'll be seeing me soon. We've got all that to come. Just think about it, you and me in all of time and space."

"Peggy, you know my secret." Steve stated from earlier. "You whispered it in my ear. There's nobody I can tell that to." Peggy looked at the timer and realized that she had 10 seconds left before she had to fly to the vortex. "Who are you to me? What were those lines?"

"Hush now…" She muttered.

Steve began to cry as she said her last words to him.

"Spoilers…"

Steve watched as Peggy flew that plane up into the sky heading for space with the mega bomb behind her. When it was over, he saw Mar-Vel fly back to his home planet.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What happened?" Candace asked as they approached the time machine. The world was saved but Steve felt empty inside. He held Peggy's screwdriver and her diary in his hands.

"Peggy died saving me." Steve replied.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. She's been telling me some clues as if I'm supposed to do something for her." He scanned her screwdriver with his own screwdriver and a small hatch opened and he noticed that Peggy's screwdriver had a wireless connector that was transmitting a message to the quinjet. It was still flashing green meaning that Peggy was still alive. "Peggy Carter, you are a genius!"

"What are you doing now?" Candace asked as Steve ran to the spot where Peggy started flying the plane.

"Just stay there!" He exclaimed as he held her screwdriver high in the air. "Stay with me Peggy…Come on…"

It was a simple rhythmic actually. Peggy's screwdriver had a hard drive that was emitting a signal to the quinjet Peggy was flying. Once Steve activated her screwdriver, Peggy's body died in the explosion but Steve managed to save her consciousness in the database in the screwdriver. She was saved – but not alive.

Peggy Carter might have died saving The Captain; but in return, he saved her.

* * *

**AGENT PEGGY CARTER III WILL RETURN**

**I'm sorry, but I had to do that. But here are some questions you might be wondering: Who is Peggy Carter? Who is she to The Captain?**

**Just for my own amusement, which Avenger do you think I'm introducing first? (2 chapters away)**

**Please vote on the poll on my page. And to some of you out there, 'Happy Thanksgiving' :D**


	6. Blink

**This story has a different format...but I think you'll like it**

**Copyright: Marvel, BBC (Doctor Who: Blink)**

* * *

Blink:

_Listen to me; this little piece of advice can save your own life. Don't blink. Don't you dare blink. Blink and your dead. Even if you look away for a brief second, you're dead. Never turn your back and most importantly, don't blink!_

_Good luck…_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia. She was a baker with short brown hair in a bob due. She had matching brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. On the bridge of her nose were 3-D shaped glasses. Her jean jacket covered her arms as her yellow shirt and black tights covered the rest of her body.

It was late at night as she walked into the house of her best friend, Willow Vega. She walked upstairs the dark house and noticed a light coming from one of the rooms. Garcia opened the door and noticed a man with blonde hair in a spangled suit talking on TV.

'_Don't blink. Don't you dare blink. Blink and your dead. Even if you look away for a brief second, you're dead. Never turn your back and most importantly, don't blink!'_

She looked closer in the room and noticed there were many other TV's and laptops with the same image of the spangled man and some of them had a picture of a girl with dark skin beside him.

Garcia shrugged it off and left the room. She had to talk to someone about a problem she had. She needed to speak about what she saw. So she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friends number even though she was just up a flight of stairs.

"Hello?" Her half-asleep friend, Willow said.

"I need to talk." Garcia replied as she poured sugar into a cup. "I'm making myself a coffee."

"Garcia. It's 2 in the morning."

"I'm in the kitchen. Please come down."

Willow was shocked. She just realized something. "Oh god…Garcia, have you met my brother Harry?"

"Nope."

"Well, you're about to."

A man who looked about 3 years older than her walked in the kitchen's door frame and Garcia blushed at his appearance and not because he kind of startled her.

"Ok…" He muttered as he walked into this sudden awkward moment. "Now at this point, I'm just hoping. Am I wearing pants?"

"No…" Garcia replied uncomfortably as she quickly sipped her coffee. She awkwardly sat down as she heard Willow cursing at her brother.

Willow walked in the kitchen and Garcia raised her eyebrows at her.

"Don't mind my useless brother." She said as she placed her blonde hair in a messy bun. "Garcia? What's wrong?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Garcia took Willow to an abandoned property with a sign that read, 'Danger! Keep Out!' on the fence. Garcia climbed the fence with Willow close behind her. The wrecked house sat on dead grass with crunched leaves. It looked like every haunted house you see in all the movies.

"Alright." Willow said as she climbed over the fence. "Let's investigate. But first, what are you doing here?"

"I came here last night." Garcia replied as she entered the house. "I love old, ancient things as much as I love cupcakes. But this makes me feel sad."

"What's so good about sad?"

"It means happy for deep people."

Garcia led her to a room where one wall had ripped wallpaper and writing in black underneath. "This is what I found that kind of shocked me. Read the writing. And I mainly ducked cause something hard got thrown at me."

'_Beware the weeping angels. Oh and duck. No really, duck! Garcia, duck now! _

_Love,_

_The Captain – 1987'_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Outside the house, there was a statue sitting under the dying oak tree. Both girls stared at it although Garcia knew what it really was.

"It's a weeping angel." Garcia stated.

The statue was about as tall of them. It was the shape of a usual person but had its face in its hands making it seem as if it was, well, weeping.

"I'm not having that in my garden." Willow replied.

"It's moved. It moved spots since the last time I was here. I'm sure of it, it's closer. It moved closer towards the house."

Willow just smirked at her as if it was some kind of joke before she walked off leaving Garcia and the statue alone. Garcia stared at the statue even blinking a few times but never noticing it moving. Maybe this was all some elaborate scheme. But she didn't care. She walked back in the room that had the writing on the walls and began examining it closer.

"How could my name be on this wall?" Garcia asked. "And if its 2013, why and how would this message be from 1987?"

Before anyone can answer, their hearts stopped as they heard a doorbell ring. This was abandoned, who could be at the door. This was making Garcia much more curious.

"Who could be here?" Willow asked whispering.

"I'll get it." Garcia replied not changing the volume of her voice.

"It could be a burglar."

"What burglar rings the doorbell?"

Willow knew Garcia had a point. "You know, I would just stay here in case of any incident."

"Whatever." Garcia said as she went to go answer the door.

Garcia unlocked the door and didn't see anyone suspicious. She just saw a man about her age with short blonde hair and light hazel eyes staring at her. He was wearing a tuxedo that made her a bit more scared. Her first thought was that he was from the government.

"Hello?" Garcia asked hoping to start a conversation

"Are you, by any chance, Garcia?" He asked.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Garcia asked being completely freaked out.

He pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "I was told to deliver this letter at this exact date at this exact time to a Garcia."

"It looks old."

"It is old." He corrected. "And I'm sorry, but do you have any form of ID I can see just in case."

"Oh yeah." Garcia stated as she showed him her driver's license.

Willow was listening in to their conversation with her head slightly outside a door. But she felt a breeze behind her and turned around. She looked out the window and saw the angel statue still there. Willow turned around and walked back inside just as the angel removed its hands from its face. She approached the spot she was at before and continued watching Garcia and the man who was at the door just as the angel moved closer to her.

"Then here goes, Garcia." He said as he passed her the letter. Garcia still didn't take it.

"Who is it from?" She asked.

"Now that's a long story." The man chuckled.

"Can you just tell me?"

"It's from a Willow Smith. But before she got married, she went by the name, Willow Vega."

Garcia's heart stopped at the mention of that name. How could this letter be from her best friend, Willow Vega if it was so old? Before Garcia could call her name, she heard a loud crash coming from the room Willow was in.

She looked back at the man. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Joke?" The man questioned.

Garcia rolled her eyes as she ran in the room Willow was in and found it empty. She quickly examined the room and noticed nothing different except for the fact that the angel completely changed spots. But Willow was gone.

"Garcia, you need to read the letter." The man stated holding the letter out to her. "I promised that I would get it to you."

"Who are you?" Garcia asked as she walked closer. "Why are you here?"

"I made a promise." He replied.

"To who?"

"My grandmother, Willow Vega."

Garcia couldn't believe any of this. "Your grandmother?"

"Yes, she died 20 years ago."

Garcia didn't know whether to laugh at this or cry. This whole situation made her feel bipolar. So she just took the letter and ripped it open. She found a few photos in black and white. They were old pictures of Willow and her possible husband, one of her wedding and a photo with her kids. How could this be possible? To get some facts straight, she read the letter included.

'_My Dearest Garcia,_

_If my grandson did what he promised, then you should know that it has been mere minutes since we last spoke – for you. For me, it has been over 80 years. In the photo with my family, the youngest little girl is Garcia. I named her after you, of course.'_

"This is sick." Garcia said not accepting any of the new info she just received. "This is completely sick."

She threw the letter on the ground and ran upstairs. "Willow!" She called. But instead of Willow, she saw three more weeping angel statues. They all had different poses, not to mention that one of them had a key hanging on its hand. Garcia swiped the key and heard a door close.

"No!" She exclaimed as she ran back down the stairs. "Wait!"

But as she went outside, she was too late.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia was sitting in a coffee shop finishing the letter that Willow wrote. She started crying and couldn't believe this was really happening to her.

'_And I supposed that unless I live for a really long time and be an exceptional old age, we could meet again. But once you read this, I'll be long gone. Don't feel sorry for me. I have lived a full and good life. I loved a good man and he loved me the same way. You would have liked Frank. He was the first person I met in 1920. To take one breath in 2013 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to restart your life. And a new life is always what I wanted. My mom and dad are gone so there really is only my brother Harry to tell. He works at that video store next to that bakery you always dreamed of getting a job at. I don't know what you're going to say to him but you'll think of something. Just tell him I love him.'_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia found herself at the video store mentioned in the letter. She walked in and found endless rows of anything movie related. Basically it was filled with movie merchandise. Garcia described it as 'nerd heaven'. She walked straight to the back where he usually was and saw nobody there.

"Hello?" She called. There was no reply.

Garcia walked deeper into the room and saw a TV with two people on the screen. The Spangled Man and the dark-skinned woman beside him. Those were the same two people she saw on the screens at his house. When she passed it, the TV started playing.

The man turned to the woman and said, "Candace."

"Sorry." The woman, Candace replied with an eye roll moving away from the camera.

"Quite possibly." The man continued. "Afraid so…"

Before she could continue watching the video, Harry walked in the room distracting her.

"Oh…" He said awkwardly. "Hello."

"Hi." Garcia replied.

"Just let me do something first." He walked over and paused the video. "Wait…we've met haven't we?"

"It'll come to you."

His eyes suddenly widened when he realized who she was. "Oh…sorry for the whole -"

"- I have a message from your sister." She interrupted to avoid that conversation.

"What is it?"

"She…" Garcia knew she had to quickly think of something. "She's going away for a bit."

"Where?"

"Just a work thing. Nothing to worry about. And, she loves you."

"She what?" He asked shocked.

Garcia smirked. "She just wanted me to say that."

That was when the video started playing again with the man talking.

"You see, people don't really understand time." He started. "It's not what you think it is."

"Who is that?" Garcia asked as Harry paused it again. "Last night, you had a bunch of TV's with that guy and a girl named Candace on the screen. He was talking about blinking – or something."

"Yeah…" Harry muttered. "The bit about the blinking is great. I was just checking to see if they were all the same."

"What was the same? What is this? Who is he?"

"An Easter egg."

"Excuse me?"

"An extra. You know how on DVD's they usually add extras? Well, there is always a hidden extra added. Those are Easter eggs. The interesting thing is, he is the only Easter egg on 17 different movies. Totally unrelated, old DVD's. It's always a secret. Not even the publicist knows about this. I've spoken to the manufacturer and he doesn't know about it. He's like a ghost DVD extra. He just shows up whenever."

"What does he do?"

"He just sits there making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the other guys are working on the other half."

"By you and the guys, do you just mean the internet?"

"How did you know?"

"Spooky, isn't it?"

A man in the shop called him and Harry went. Garcia sat down in front of the TV and continued playing the DVD with the man on it.

"It's very complicated." The man said using hand signals. "People just assume that time is a straight progression from cause to effect. But actually, from a non-linear objective, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"That sentence started out great." Garcia complimented. "Then you literally started talking gibberish."

"It got away from me, yeah."

Garcia backed away thinking that the man was replying to her. "Ok, that was weird. It's almost as if you can hear me."

"Well, I can hear you."

"Ok, that's it." She picked up the remote and paused the TV. "I've had enough. It's been a long day and I am fed up!" Harry walked in the room and Garcia stopped ranting at the TV. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day."

"I got you the list of DVD's." Harry said as he handed her a sheet of paper. "In case you wanted it."

"Thank you." She said accepting the sheet and running out of the shop.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It suddenly began raining and Garcia ran across the street. She ran under a ledge to wait for the rain to stop. She looked over at a building and saw two statues of weeping angels. She looked at them since they looked so familiar to the ones she saw at the house.

But when she blinked, they disappeared. Garcia went back in the rain to look closer at them. What was happening? Why did all this revolve around her?

"Now I'm going mad." She stated to herself.

"About what?" A man asked her as he placed an umbrella above her. He was incredibly handsome with dark hair and ocean blue eyes. "That abandoned house?"

"You've been there?" Garcia asked.

"No. I saw you jump the fence with your friend." Garcia looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm a private eye investigating that house and I think I have something to show you."

He led her to an underground garage filled with a couple of cars. Garcia looked amazed by how they all ended up here.

"So for all these years, the owners of these cars just drove up to that certain house parked outside and suddenly disappeared?" She asked.

"Yes." The man replied.

She turned around and saw a red, white and blue box in the corner thanks to a small light. It looked to be the size of a phone box. Garcia walked up to it more curious.

"And what's this?"

"We found that there too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I'm presuming."

"But what is it? It just looks like the 4th of July."

"That's what I thought. But you're just missing the big question." He said using hand signals.

"And what's that?"

"Will you get a drink with me?"

Garcia blushed and let out a small giggle. "Excuse me?"

"A drink. You, me, now."

"Aren't you on duty, Private Eye – I don't know your name."

"It's Private Eye Ben. And I signed out before I took you here. Said there was a family crisis."

"Why?"

"Because life's too short and you are hot." He smiled. "Drink?"

"No."

"Ever?"

"If you're lucky."

"Phone number?" She grabbed a scrap piece of paper from her pocket and a pen and began writing on it. "Is that it?"

"Just my number. It's no guarantee, but it is a promise."

"And your name?"

"Garcia." She simply replied.

"Just Garcia?"

"Just for now."

As Garcia walked out, Ben turned back at the red, white and blue box and noticed that there were suddenly a group of angel statues surrounding it. He started staring at one. But once he blinked, some could say he vanished in the blink of an eye. Literally.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia ran outside and noticed it was still raining. At this point, she didn't care. She placed her hands in her pockets and ran across the street. Her hands started fiddling in her pockets and she pulled something out. It was the key she stole from the angels. She had an idea of where it should fit; but had to be sure.

She ran back across the street to the underground garage she just left. Garcia noticed that the vehicle entrance was open and the box was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Ben landed against a wall in a dark tunnel. He slumped to the ground and saw two people walk up to him. One was a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a spangled suit and the other one was a woman with dark skin and bouncing black curls.

"Welcome." The man greeted. "I'm The Captain and this is Candace Storm."

"Where am I?"

"1987."

"How did I get here?"

"Same way we did." Candace told him. "In the blink of an eye. To be more clear, in the touch of an angel. I'm guessing the same angel since you landed in the same year as us."

"Fascinating race – the weeping angels." Steve said. "The only psychopaths in the Universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss. They just zap you into the in some other year and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die and they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off of potential energy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben asked him.

"Just nod your head and pretend you understand." Candace told him. "It works. Trust me, I do it all the time when he just rambles off."

"I don't understand, where am I?"

"Like he said, 1987."

"Normally, I'd offer you a ride home." Steve said. "But my ride got stolen. So I need you to give a message to a girl you met, Garcia. And I'm sorry Ben. I'm incredibly sorry, but it's going to take a while."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia stood in the garage for a bit until she heard her phone ringing. She didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh, Ben. It's you. Where are you? Where?"

She walked in a hospital very tranquil. She headed in the room the nurse told her to go to and couldn't believe what was in front of her. She headed to the bed beside the window and saw a familiar elderly man whose life was hanging on a thread lying in front of her.

"Ben?" She asked resisting to cry. Garcia had an idea of what happened to him and how he ended up like this.

"It was raining when we met." He said.

"It's the same rain."

"You know, I often thought about looking for you before this day, but it could rip a hole in the fabric of time and destroy two-thirds of all of space and time."

"Two-thirds of the universe, where did you get that from?"

"There's a man in 1987. He sent me with a message for you."

"What man?"

"The Captain."

"And what was the message?"

"Just this: Look at the list."

"What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list?"

"He said that you would have had it by now. A list of 17 DVD's." Garcia did have that so she pulled it out of her jacket pocket. "Those DVD's did need some publishing, if you know what I mean."

Garcia was shocked. "You put the Easter egg on." He nodded his head.

"Have you noticed what 17 DVD's have in common?" She shook her head. "I suppose it's a little hard for you."

"How did The Captain know I even had a list? I just got this."

"I asked him how and he couldn't tell me. He said you would understand it one day."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

In his basement, Harry was sitting in the dark with the exception of one lamp being turned one. The highlight of his night was happening right now as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"They're mine." A voice answered. Garcia was the one who called him. "Those DVD's. All 17 of them are mine. All they've got in common is me. They're all the DVD's I own. The Easter egg was intended for me."

"You only own 17 DVD's?" Was all Harry could ask. Garcia literally stopped on the sidewalk. Was that really all he could say when she solved a whole chunk of the problem?

"I was more into recipe books. But ignoring that, you have a laptop?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bring it and meet me."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Garcia opened the door of the house where she first saw the weeping angels. Harry walked inside and couldn't believe she wanted to meet here.

"Why do you live in Scooby-Doo's house?" He asked.

"For God's sake, I don't live here." She retorted back. "Just prepare everything."

After he was done, Garcia sat in front of the laptop and saw The Spangled Man take a seat. He looked at the screen and they began their conversation.

"The Captain." She stated.

"Who's The Captain?" Harry asked.

"He is." Garcia said as she pointed to the screen.

"Yup that's me." Steve said.

"That was freaky." Garcia muttered.

"But he always says that." Harry said. "It always sounds like he's replying."

"Yes, I do." Steve told them.

"And that."

"Yep, and that."

"He can hear us!" Garcia exclaimed. "He can actually hear us!"

"No, he can't." Harry said as he pulled out some sheets of paper. "I've gotten a whole transcript here. He says, 'Yep, that's me', 'Yes, I do', and next is, 'Are you going to read that whole thing?'."

" – Are you going to read that whole thing?" Steve asked through the screen.

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Garcia asked him.

"I'm The Captain." Steve stated even though she knew that. "I am – or was a time traveler. I'm stuck in 1987."

"We're stuck!" A woman exclaimed as she appeared on the screen. It was who Garcia knew as Candace. "He promised for me to see something amazing and I get stuck in 1987 working in a shop to support this Spangled Idiot."

"Candace!"

"Sorry…" Candace said with an eye roll before leaving.

"I've seen this bit before." Garcia told them.

"Quite possible." Steve replied.

"1987? Is that where you're talking from?"

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me. How can you know what I'm going to say 30 years in the future?"

"26." Steve corrected.

"I'm writing this down." Harry said as he quickly got a pen out and began writing. "I'm writing your bits."

"Tell me." Garcia told Steve. "Tell me how you're doing this. But not too fast!"

"People don't understand me." Steve replied. "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated."

"Tell me."

"It's very complicated."

"I'm clever and listening. Don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me!"

"People just assume that time is a straight progression from cause to effect. But actually, from a non-linear objective, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"Yeah…I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me, yeah."

"Next thing you're going to say is that you can hear me."

"Well I can hear you."

"This is impossible!"

"No, it's brilliant!" Harry corrected.

"Well, not hear you exactly, but I know what you're going to say." Steve stated.

"That part gives me the shivers."

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Garcia wondered.

"Look to your left." Steve told her.

"What does he mean by that?" Harry asked. "I've written tons of forums about it. I think it's a political statement."

"He means you." Garcia corrected as she looked to her left. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits. That way I've got a complete transcript of the conversation."

"Not to mention that I have a copy of the transcript." Steve added.

"How do you have a copy?" Garcia asked him. "He's still writing it."

"I told you, I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future. But what matters is the problems now. They have taken the patriotic box. They have, haven't they? The Angels have the box."

"What do you mean angels? You mean the statues?"

"Creatures from another world."

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you're looking at them."

"What does that mean?"

"They used to be called the lonely assassins. Nobody knows where they came from but they've possibly been around since the beginning of time. They have survived this long because they have the perfect defense system. They're quantum locked. The moment they are seen by any living creature, they turn to stone. No choice. It's an order in their biology. They literally turn to stone. And you can't kill stone. Course, stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away; then you blink."

"Don't take your eyes off it." Garcia told Harry. She was now staring at the statue.

"That's why they're covering their eyes. They're not weeping, they just can't look at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. And I'm sorry, I'm very, extremely sorry. It's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"The box that matches my suit is my time machine. It's full of time energy that they can feast on forever. It can even switch off the sun. Please send it back to me."

"How?!"

"Uh…" Steve hesitated. "That's it, I'm afraid. That's all I got from you on the transcript. I don't know what you're saying but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you but listen, this little piece of advice can save your own life. Don't blink. Don't you dare blink. Blink and your dead. Even if you look away for a brief second, you're dead. Never turn your back and most importantly, don't blink! Good luck…"

The video stopped.

"No!" Garcia exclaimed. She began jamming the keyboard. "You can't!"

"Garcia, stop." Harry said.

"Wait…" She muttered. "The statue outside. You're not looking at it."

"Neither are you."

They both looked up and saw it right in front of them flaring its hands and teeth at them. Both Garcia and Harry got up and began backing away for the door.

"Whatever you do, just keep on looking at it." She told him. Garcia looked around and walked out the door.

"It's just this one right?" Harry asked her. "There aren't any more, right? We just have to stare at this one."

"There are three more upstairs earlier. I think I heard them moving."

"Moving where?"

"I'm going to check. You keep looking at this one. Don't blink. Remember what The Captain said, don't even blink."

"Who could blink? I'm too scared to blink."

"Ok, I'll be just around the corner. You stay here."

Garcia immediately ran to the nearest window and noticed it was locked.

"They locked it!" She exclaimed. "They locked us in!"

"Why?!" Harry asked extremely petrified.

"They want something I have!"

"What?!"

"The key! I took it the last time I was here. They followed me to get it back."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

They both found their way to the basement where they hoped it'd be safe. They both saw the red, white and blue box The Captain was talking about. And the three remaining angels were guarding it with their eyes covered.

"Ok Angels…" Garcia muttered. "I know how this works. You can't move as long as I can see." She pulled out the key from her pocket and started walking towards the box.

Harry ran straight to the box and Garcia turned around to see that the angel from upstairs has made it here.

"There's your angel." Garcia retorted.

"Why is it pointing at the light?" Harry asked as the lights began flickering.

"Oh my god, it's turning out the lights!" Garcia exclaimed as she ran to the box and began to try to unlock the door.

"Quickly!"

"I can't find the lock!"

As the lights flickered from on to off, the four angels were making their way towards Garcia and Harry. She fumbled with the key in the dark and they were both panicking as the angels were coming closer. But to their luck, the door opened and they both fell inside to slam the door shut.

They were inside the time machine.

They were both amazed. It was nothing they ever imagined it to be. It was bigger on the inside. To help them out, a hologram of Steve appeared above them.

"This is security protocol 812." The hologram of Steve started. "This time capsule has detected the presence of an unauthorized control disc valid for one journey." Harry realized what he meant and pulled out the disc from his pocket. He opened the case and noticed the disc was glowing yellow. "Please insert the disc and wait for departure."

Harry inserted the disc and they both heard a distinctive noise. It was the sound of the time machine leaving. But they noticed that it was phasing away without them. Leaving them with the angels.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"It's leaving without us!" Garcia exclaimed. "Captain! You can't!"

Harry and Garcia screamed as they notice the time machine show less and the angels showing more. They both crouched down to the ground and waited for a few seconds before looking up at the angels. They all had their arms stretched out in the shape of the time machine meaning that their hands were not covering their eyes.

"Look at them!" Garcia panicked. "Quick, just look at them!"

"No, you don't get it." Harry explained. "Look at the way their positioned. The Captain tricked them. They're all looking at each other. They can never move again."

"We're saved…"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_One Year Later…_

Garcia was sitting in a bakery surrounded by cupcakes looking at the transcript of her conversation with The Captain. It's been a year but she never let it go. She always had reasons for keeping it. Where did he get the transcript in the first place? How did he know where to write that message on the wall? And all that. She looked up at the streets and noticed a taxi stopping in front of the bakery. Two people walked out of that taxi. One of them was The Captain in his spangled suit and the other was Candace wearing something different.

"Captain!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the bakery.

"Oh, hello." Steve greeted having no clue who she was.

"It's you, it really is you." She stated being in a state of memorization. She can't believe he was actually here in front of her. He looked a bit confused. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh right, you're a time traveler, it hasn't happened to you yet. It's still in your future."

"What hasn't happened?"

"I get it now. You got all that from me."

"Got what? You know, you're very confusing."

"Ok. Just listen. One day, you will get stuck in 1987. Make sure you got this with you." She passed him the papers. "You're going to need it." She said as she started to walk back in the bakery.

Steve smirked. "I'll remember that. Wait, what was your name again?"

"Garcia."

"Nice name..."

As he walked off, she could only say one thing that he could still hear. "Never forget me Spangled Man; and run..."

* * *

**Garcia - remember that name and character (I have a reason for not revealing her last name)  
"Never forget me Spangled Man; and run..." - remember that quote and who said it**

**Mainly because they will play an important factor in this whole story**

**Good luck with statues from now on... *evil laugh***

**Next chapter is where we meet our first Avenger! Feel free to guess.**

**Please visit the poll on my page!**


	7. The Genius

**Well this is a little late. I apologize for my writer's block, laziness, and getting the lecture 'computer is only for homework'. But yeah, here is the first Avenger. I kind of incorporated the origin story but changed it up a bit. Sorry the battle parts are written shitty, I got lazy and couldn't remember the movie too well.**

**Anyways...here is this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Genius:

The Captain landed the time machine again to another location. Candace walked out immediately hit in the face by the heat. Good thing she was wearing a red tank top and short jean shorts. Steve still wore his red, white and blue spangled suit in the blistering heat.

"How are you not hot in that?" Candace asked putting on her sunglasses.

"I'm just not." Steve replied.

"Why did you take me here? There's probably a war going on."

"I saw this and got curious." He replied shoving a newspaper article in his face. The title read, 'Tony Stark Missing After Bomb Testing'.

"And I'm guessing that you want to see what's going on."

"Pretty much."

They walked over where they saw a group of people dressed in camouflage. They were the military members. In front of them was a distinguished looking Tony Stark. He had short brown hair slightly fluffed up with sunglasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a tuxedo and was explaining the weapon he was demonstrating to the military. Candace and Steve looked over and saw a missile perched on a launcher before looking at Tony.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony asked them rhetorically presenting his missile. "I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries freedom line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say that the best weapon you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."

He used his hand as a signal to raise the launcher to prepare the launch.

"This has got to be good." Candace muttered to herself.

As the missile launched, they all watched as the missile divided itself into a bunch of smaller missiles and was aimed for the rocks behind them.

"For your consideration, the Jericho." Tony introduced as he raised his arms and the missile exploded and they all got hit with sand, dust and a few non-harmful pebbles.

After his success, Tony walked over to his cooler that was filled with a few rows of alcohol. "I'll be throwing these in with every purchase of 500 million or more." He raised his glass in the air. "To peace!"

Many military soldiers saluted or found any way to agree with him. One solider walked up to Tony and informed him that they were going to leave soon.

"What are we going to do?" Candace asked. "He's not getting bombed, attacked or anything. Did we just change the future? Did our presence just change the future?"

"No." Steve replied. "I have a feeling something will be happening."

"You always feel that and then something does happen. Maybe you just jinx everything when you say that. I blame you."

"I don't. Candace, we just can't change the future. Once it happens, it just happens."

"Can't time be rewritten."

"Not once it's been written." He said implying the newspaper that first brought them here. "But what we can do is trying to protect him so he won't return dead."

"How do you expect to do that?" Candace asked saying that his plan was nearly impossible. "We just can't prance up to him and just guard him."

That was their current thought until Tony walked up to them and began to flirt with her.

"I see you liked my presentation." Tony commented. "I'm Tony Stark."

"I already knew that." Candace replied.

"Of course you did. Everyone does. And how about you ride with me back home?"

She glanced at Steve who gave her a thumb up and mouthed that he'll be fine.

"Of course." She replied.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace sat in the military jeep next to Tony. She felt excited to be sitting next to the Tony Stark yet nervous that something bad was going to happen because of what The Captain told and showed her. But she wasn't worried about The Captain. She just looked at Tony and wondered if he would ever be found. What was going to be next after that article? Would he ever make it back?

"Are you scared?" Candace asked him. "Are you scared to be here?"

"No." Tony simply replied. "What's there to be scared of? I've done lots of stuff like this before."

"What if you don't make it back?"

"Are you some type of reporter?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"No. Just curious like one. But if it's making you uncomfortable, you can ask about me."

Tony thought for a bit as they started driving up hill. He removed his sunglasses and looked at Candace. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Candace began smirking and blushing. But luckily Tony didn't notice. "No."

"Why? You're such a pretty girl. I thought the one in Spangles was your boyfriend."

"He's not. And don't you have a girlfriend?" Tony shook his head. "Any family back home?" He shook his head again. "So you're a man with everything; yet nothing?"

Tony was about to open his mouth to say something when they both heard an explosion. Candace looked behind her and saw that the jeep behind them exploded. Candace didn't know what to do since she knew this was the moment Steve was talking about. The moment Tony Stark goes missing. She didn't cry.

"What's going on?!" Tony asked as the military jeep stopped. "What's happening?!"

"Get down!" Candace exclaimed as she pushed him to the ground. The army inside their jeep went outside and began shooting before they got shot. Candace's heart was racing faster as she wondered where The Captain was at a moment like this. Bullets sprayed above them knocking Candace just unconscious and winded Tony. He left Candace in the military jeep and decided to run out.

He was happy she was safe.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony ran out ducking at everything being shot at every direction. He forgot why he was even running out to begin with. He ducked behind a rock for safety as more was being fired. Tony pulled out his phone and began to dial for help before he noticed something landed beside him. He looked over and saw that it was a missile. A missile he made. A missile with his name directly on it. Tony knew he was in deep shit when a missile with his name landed beside him.

Before he could react, the missile exploded and sent Tony flying. Once he landed back on the ground, his vision blurred for a bit only being able to see the smoke-filled sky above him. He looked down at his body making sure he still had all four limbs. Two arms; two legs. But when did his shirt suddenly become red. No, it's not that. Tony recognized that as blood.

He ripped open the shirt and saw that blood was even seeping through his bulletproof chest. He looked up at the sky feeling dominated. It's a shame; Tony knows he's going to die here and he never got to say goodbye to the one thing that completes him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Candace woke up still being in the military van. She looked around her with no sight of Tony Stark. She peeked up with no violence appearing to be around. Candace left the military van to see that the scene around here has finally cleared up.

"Tony!" She called. Her heart was pounding. This was the exact moment. Tony was missing and now she knew that he was kidnapped.

Candace turned around and just saw the time machine with The Captain standing right at the door. She walked right up to him and Steve just scanned her with his screwdriver for medical purposes. She just stared at him with a straight face.

"I know you have something to say." Steve told her. "Just come out and say it."

"Where the hell were you?!" She exclaimed. "You just ended the lives of many soldiers and possibly the life of Tony Stark!"

"I told you that we can't change what has already been written! God, you're stubborn."

"I just can't stand here."

"Then what can we do? If we rewrite time, it'll rip a hole in the universe."

"Then let's not." Candace said with a devilish smirk. "The article said that Tony Stark was kidnapped. They never said he was dead. Maybe if we make it to him on time, we can just save him."

Steve smiled at her. "You see, I knew you had it in you. I just had to see if it was ready to sprout out. Of course we'll save him. Just have to find him first."

They both ran inside the time machine and Steve began to function the time machine. It sparked a few times and he had no clue why.

"Do you even know where to go?" Candace asked him.

"Nope." Steve replied. "But we'll find him Candace. I swear."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony felt dizzy. He had no clue what he was really looking at. It seemed as if there was something in his face with itty bitty holes in it with light peeking through. He would remove it but his wrists felt like they were tied up not to mention he had no strength. But he was forgetting one important thing:

He was still alive.

Tony got the fabric removed and he got automatically blinded. As his eyes adjusted, he heard many murmurs in a foreign language he couldn't translate. He felt the tips of guns on his back and slowly turned his head to see many men covering their faces with scarves. If asked, he would admit to being scared. He heart was pounding not to mention he felt a sharp pain in there.

This was his worst nightmare come to life and he couldn't wake up from it.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony was lying in a non-comfy bed and had no clue to what was happening around him. He heard noises but couldn't tell what they were. There were muffled voices, clanging metal and before all that, there was a distinctive noise he couldn't point out. He felt something happening to him, but didn't know what it was. It felt as if there was something going into his chest and back out.

He woke about an hour later. He shot up as if it was a nightmare. He turned and saw a familiar figure behind him.

"Don't move." She told him as she wiped the excess blood from his wounds. "You don't want to pull the wires."

"Candace?" He asked looking at the woman. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Shut up." She commanded. "Don't speak. Just remain calm."

Tony nodded his head and looked down at his chest and saw a piece of metal attached to some wires that were hooked to a car battery. He was shocked but didn't dare show Candace.

"What did you do to me?" He asked her.

Candace turned around and saw Steve walked out of the time machine. "You mean what did we do for you." He corrected.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The Captain." He replied flashing his psychic paper for about a second. He had about no time to actually read it.

"Captain what?" Tony asked him.

"I wouldn't bother asking that." Candace told him. "Believe me, I tried. I'm Detective Candace Storm of The FBI."

"So you're actually a detective and not a reporter?" Tony asked her. Candace nodded her head. "They're the same thing in my opinion. But what did you do for me?

"You had a ton of shrapnel in your chest. It was heading for your heart." Steve informed him while tossing a jar at him. Tony looked at it and saw many tiny shards of metal. "I managed to get a couple of pieces out but there are still some in there. That car battery should help keep it away from your heart."

"You gave me heart surgery?" Tony asked The Captain surprised. "How did you even get here?"

"Yes, I saved your life and you're welcome." Steve rephrased. "And Mr. Stark, I took my own little time machine to get here."

"You have a time machine?" Tony asked shocked.

"It's bigger on the inside not to mention that it matches my outfit."

Tony said nothing about that comment.

"Anyways…" Candace said getting out of this awkward situation. "Captain, can we leave?"

"That depends." Steve replied as he looked at Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, those terrorists that are holding me here said that I have to build them a Jericho missile." Tony replied shifting his position. "Or I would die. I swear that they're watching me every second." He looked at one of the security cameras that was pointed right at him. "How do they not see you?"

"I have my very ways. Let's just say that they think you're asleep at this moment. And about that missile, you don't have to build it. We can leave at the snap of my fingers."

"Those terrorists…if they see me gone they're just going to get me again. I'm going to have to go through all this again and realize that there was never a point in escaping."

"So you're just going to build the missile?" Candace wondered. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm not." Tony said getting up and lugging his car battery to a table. "I have an idea. Two, actually. They're both life-risking, challenging and extremely beyond stupid."

"You have my attention." Steve told him. "That's how I do all my plans."

"It's true." Candace added.

"Then let's get started." Tony said clearing the table.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony mixed a bronze-colored powdery mixture in a stone bowl. He then used something similar to a cookie cutter shaped in a circle. Next, he told The Captain to place that in a fire and allow that powdery mixture to become liquid. Once it was done, he carefully had to move that over to the table where they were working.

"Carefully." Tony told him. "Careful…"

"I have steady hands." Steve replied. "How do you think you're alive?"

As Steve poured the liquid in a different bowl, Tony looked at him being much more curious than ever.

"How can you travel through time?" Tony asked him. "Is it some kind of magic?"

"You believe in magic?" Steve asked him. "You don't seem like the kind of person who does."

"I don't call it magic. I call it science that I didn't analyze yet. And what about Candace? Is she with you on this?"

"No." Steve replied looking over at her who was smiling right beside them. "She's my travelling companion. She's doing a profile on me for The FBI and now we're here."

Tony nodded his head and then used tweezers to pick up a small metal circle which he placed on a flat platform. After attaching a couple of wires Tony continued to work on his idea.

A while later, Candace approached him again and sat across from him. Tony glanced at her before looking back at his invention.

"What do you want to ask?" He asked her.

"You really have no family?" Candace asked him. "I mean, come on, there has to be someone back home."

"I have an assistant." Tony told her. "She's really all I got. And I really can't live without her."

"She sounds nice."

"You have no idea." Tony said as his little circular creation glowed bright blue. It stood out in the dark cave room they were in.

"What's that?" Steve asked about his new creation.

"It's a miniaturized arc reactor." Tony replied as he slowly yanked out the car battery. Candace flinched as he placed the arc reactor in. "I've got a bigger one powering my industry back home."

"So what's part two?"

"Part two is this." Tony said as he grabbed many sheets of paper as thin as tissue paper. Each sheet had different lines and or words scribbled on it. But when they were placed in the right order on top of each other and placed above a light source, they made out to be a mechanical suit of armor.

"Is that - " Candace started before not knowing how to finish that phrase.

" – my ticket out of here?" Tony asked rhetorically or to finish Candace's answer. "Then yes, it is. You somehow have a time machine, I can use this."

"Is it going to work?" She asked him.

"I hope."

"You are completely crazy."

"Well, we all are."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It's been a while. Steve and Candace looked up at Tony Stark who was covered head-to-toe in his new invention. The suit was loading to program and The Captain informed them that the terrorists would be here any minute demanding the missile they wanted.

"You ready for this?" Candace asked him. "This is pretty risky."

"Says the one travelling in a box that looks flammable." Tony replied. "Take care of yourself." He told her.

"You too." She replied.

"And Captain, thanks for giving me heart surgery." Tony smiled at him. "I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." Steve said to him.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll drop by to collect your debt. I might need you again. Well, make it out alive and we'll see. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Positive. This is my battle. Besides, you have to get someone home safely."

"Until the next time."

The mini computer on the table beeped meaning that the suit was now programmed and ready to use. Just in time since the terrorists were pounding on the doors. Steve and Candace went into the time machine and were off.

Tony was now alone and had to fight this battle himself.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The terrorists were standing at the door with their weapons prepped to shoot him if needed. They all expected the door to open a crack and have his head peek out, but no. The door got blasted off knocking down some of them. The remaining started to shoot but their bullets simply bounced off the metal armor.

Tony allowed them to do so for a few minutes before he saw that every single crate and box here contained his weaponry. There were weapons that he built here.

"My turn…" He told them before beginning action.

First things first, he used the fire he could shoot from his suit to burn the missiles, bombs and whatever had his name on it. Then he started to shoot the terrorists with the fire as well. This was the craziest not to mention the most dangerous thing he has ever done.

Once he made it outside, Tony thought for a few seconds how grateful he felt to have the sun shining on him again. But after much more trials of shooting fire, almost everything around him was engulfed in flames. To him, it meant one thing: it was going to blow.

Tony pressed a button on his suit that made it fly in the air. He couldn't believe two things: One, he actually made it out of there alive. Two, he was flying.

As the base below him blew up, Tony was cherishing the moments he was in the air. Which was good because eight seconds later was when he started to fall into the ground. He had about three seconds to think before plummeting into the sand.

BAM!

He landed in the sand below and immediately pushed off all the metal that was on him. He looked weak on the outside but felt bold on the inside. It took him a while to catch his breath for a bit but once he did, a smile approached his face.

"Not bad…" He told himself.

Now he just had to figure out how to get home.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony found himself walking in the desert for a bit. At this point he was fatigued, thirsty, and boiling hot. He had no clue if he was walking in circles since sand looked the same from all angles. Now he wished he took The Captain's invitation to get a ride home. To think, he first thought he was going to die back there, and then he got saved for a moment, now he was going to die from nature.

He was going to pass out in the sand and just allow his body to rot there until he heard a noise in the distance. Tony looked up and saw helicopters flying above him. He hollered out in joy as they landed for him. He was saved after all and was going back home.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony's plane home landed and as the platform lowered, he looked at one of his arms which was in a cast and attempted to fix the jacket which was hanging on his shoulders. He slowly walked off and saw many people but only one was the one he could truly see.

His assistant. The one he told Candace about. The only thing he had. The one thing he can't live without. The one and only Pepper Potts. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a bun and she was hugging some folders to her chest. He approached her with a soft smile as she was biting her bottom lip.

"Your eyes are red." Tony noticed. "Few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy." Pepper corrected. "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, well, vacation's over."

"Wait, Tony." She told him. "It has been some time and I'm actually crying because I missed you a bit more than I should have."

"What do you - "

Before Tony could finish his question, Pepper grabbed him in a kiss dropping her folders on their feet. He felt happy to be greeted back by his assistant like this. Off to the side were Steve and Candace watching this moment happen.

"Now he has someone." Candace told him. "Well, there is a happy ending to this story after all."

"Let's go." Steve said getting into the time machine. Candace followed him, shut the door and just stood there.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The Captain was fiddling with the time machine as Candace stood in her spot waiting for him to notice.

"Right then." He stated. "Where are we off to next? There is a burst of star fire happening right now? The whole sky is like a whole sea of colors. Or we could go to a universe of demigods. Think about it, we could meet The God of - " Steve stopped his rant and just looked at Candace who had an expression on her face that he actually understood. "Alright then…"

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I would love to but I just can't."

"Yeah."

"I spent years hoping to be the detective I am today and now I have it. I just can't leave it all behind. I have a profile that I finished and a city to protect as you have a universe."

Steve looked glum for a bit but smiled widely at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Detective Storm, you saved lives – not to mention the world. But are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm always alright."

"Right then, bye."

She opened the door and realized that the time machine landed right outside her office. She looked at her watch and noticed that she was only gone for 30 minutes. Before heading inside she turned around and saw the time machine still there. Candace ran back and peered her head inside to see him standing there. He looked up at her.

"I know that look." She told him. "If your phone rings, you better answer it. Got that?"

Steve looked at the phone she was talking about and didn't realize he even had a phone here. "Got it." He replied.

"Don't cry for me. I'll be seeing you again, Captain."

Candace walked out of the time machine and walked back inside, she headed to the office where she met her co-workers.

"So?" They asked. "How is he?" They were asking about her file on The Captain.

"Well," She started as she heard the time machine leaving outside. "I can honestly say, he's on our side."

* * *

**TONY STARK WILL RETURN  
DETECTIVE CANDACE STORM WILL RETURN**

**So you got to see Iron Man and have Thor mentioned. Yes, I'm sorry for my shitty description on building the arc reactor and to say that Candace is leaving for now but hey, she is returning. Next chapter is where you meet someone new to the bunch, she is one of the most important characters this whole story.**

**Tony's theme has been added to my profile.**

**When will Candace return? When will Tony return? Who's going to be the next Avenger introduced?**

**Find out...**

**As you wait, feel free to visit the poll on my page, check out my other stories and review. Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
